


Taking care of a Papyrus Unit

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A rare nonviolent conversation, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Humantale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Big Sans, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Character Death Fix, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cinnamon Roll Sans, Death by your doorsteps, Escape, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Flirty Sans, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Brother Papyrus, Good W. D. Gaster, Hobbies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic and Science, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Original Character(s), Multiverse, Oblivious Papyrus, POV Papyrus, POV Sans, POV W. D. Gaster, Papyrus Being A Jerk, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus in denial, Papyrus-centric, Popular Sans, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Swearing, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sick Sans, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Smart Papyrus, Social Experiments, The Talk, Tsundere Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worried Papyrus, Young Papyrus, Younger Brother Sans, sans has nightmares, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Inspired by Bittybones (Actually I have not fully read the creator's concept but it sounds similar to this story's theme. They are small, they are pets, they are skeletons and they help people), I had to tweak the idea a whole lot because I can't say the Undertale characters are addicted to Sans and Papyrus skeletons... (There are OC units, but they are only mentioned.)Yeah, that's the only problem I had there... (o-o)Story focuses on POV of the Papyrus Units (No. This is Undertale Papyrus, Underswap and Underfell Papyrus) and how they work around their environment. They are also sibling units so... uh.This will branch out to something else. You don't need to read everything, just the basic information and names for the incoming story since I'm going to branch this like a vine.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus and Sans aren't brothers but still ACT brotherly to each other. You can't separate these two apart even if they're two different non-blood related entities!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I can also say this is a Humantale fiction where Papyrus is the small skeleton companion while Sans is the 'human.' [Had to be done to avoid the strange event Sans finds out you're taking care of small skeletons when in fact, he is skeleton - entities/species near extinction?] It is also a Multiverse fiction since I wrote the Underswap and Underfell universe interconnect itself...
> 
> No worries, I'm going to change everyone back to who they are through time travel. Be patient and read the information. Like I said, this is Papyrus-oriented and it'll change later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning. The story is more activity and thought related, less about the other units and other people's lives as they have lives of their own.

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven.**

* * *

YEAR 0

 

[UNDERTALE]

 

          The first time I opened my eyes, I saw brilliant emerald eyes and luscious red hair. Her skin was smooth and well-toned, the female said her name is **Undyne** and she's one of the Commanders of the Royal Guards. I blink, realizing she's my owner and I smiled. Waving my tiny hands, I cheered as loudly as I can if I too can be a Royal Guard? Undyne shook her head but was now smiling at me. She said if I grow up, she'll train me before letting me apply. Wowie! I can't wait to grow up.. But how big can I get when I'm this tiny? I'll worry about that later, it'll come to me. (I hope!)

  
I'm so happy that I have a wonderful owner! I wonder how my other siblings are? Oh yes! Before I forget, I am part of a companion production series labelled **Papyrus**. This company creates multi-functional companion that excels in a certain function. I am one of the proto-types of the Papyrus series. Apparently, Undyne is a close friend with a person who is also friends with the creator named Alphys. What a small world we're in! **Alphys** , a smaller female (compared to Undyne) has yellow hair, matching gold-ish brown eyes, huge round glasses and a white lab gown like in the production. She said me and my siblings are defects, whatever a defect is. Undyne said that means I'm special! Oh! Aside from me, there are other companions as well such as Helvetica, Roman, Calibri, Garamond, Tahoma and well... Every other font in existence! The creator was inspired by her ex-lover Wingding Gaster. Too bad they broke up and the scientist (Alphys said he's a scientist) made children of his own.

          Undyne also says I'm going to grow into my full size within a year by drinking milk. I'm so excited on starting my job for my owner that I nearly fell out of my box. The two females even said they feel like a proud parent while they watch me walk. I can't read or write but I can talk basic languages such as canine, slime and human! Oh I want to catch a human! When Undyne laughed at my gesture, I had to tilt my head in wonder.

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

 

          The first time I opened my eyes, I saw shimmering blue eyes and well-combed red hair. The individual had small freckles on each side of their cheeks and the female introduced herself to be **Yuno** and she's one of the Head Researchers, part of **Wingding Gaster's Corporation**. You know, the guy who our creator was madly in love with but got busted in the end? I blink, realizing she's my new owner and I yawned before resting on the box. I asked if she knows if I'm a defect, not really the cheery household worker or the always vigilant bodyguard. Yuno laughs, happy to know I'm a laid-back guy and asked if it was true I can read and write. Pft! Of course I can read and write, I'm the eldest between my three siblings. Hmm... Has this happened before? Can't tell.

Speaking of my siblings, I hope we can talk to each other after this long introduction. We should also have a name change or we'll confuse these 'owners' with our constant call of **Papyrus**. I looked over Yuno and saw an injured yellow-haired female coming in with a bloody ax. That's right, a murder weapon. Not the type to show fear, I watched on the side ready to attack until... The ax-wielder slung her arms at Yuno. It also looks like they're an item... Wearing bulky armor and a manic grin, this female calls herself **Alph** and is one of the Commanders of the Royal Guards. She also mentioned me and my siblings are with Yuno's other siblings. I sighed in relief when the redhead mentioned that they're going to visit each other so I can have a mini-family reunion. I look at the small bottle of white substance beside me and pushed it away,frowning.

          Yuno scolds me, telling me that I need to drink my calcium so I can grow to my full size within a year. She also tells me that me and my siblings can handle the household while they're gone since it was part of our primary functions in that damned company production. I know my height is at the size of someone's pinky finger but our full size would be someone's hand. I sat down and closed my eyes, watching the two figures talk. Even if I already mentioned I'm not capable of constantly working, I'm not going to argue since I'm tired.

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

          The first time I opened my eyes, I saw a pissed looking female with one blood-shot eye and a disheveled red hair. The woman looked like she was rudely shoved out of her bed and was holding me upside down as if I'm sort of mannequin. I threw a red bone at her arms and fell down on the carpet, placing both hands on my hips to see the female cursing at me. This female had a guest who had golden hair and red eyes, wearing a lab coat as well as a tight fitting black gown. Apparently, my owner's name is **Dying** and she was one of the toughest warriors in the whole Kingdom. Dying then gave me the guest's name called **Phyla**.

I immediately inquire where my fellow siblings are and had to avoid Dying's foot before the lady replied. They were with her siblings and I was given to her impromptu, not knowing my use. Phyla then told her that I'm a defect and can vary my function. However, I had to emphasize I don't take orders from anyone and crossed my arms to prove my point. I also noticed these two are a possible item, something I learned from my eldest sibling. Dying then said I should get ready for some harsh training because my sole use for her would be added protection in her house. I rolled my eyes, agreeing because I noticed how this female can easily be caught off guard with my attacks. I'm not even in my full strength. Speaking of which, I stepped away when Phyla pulls out a bottle of milk with that manic grin. I yelled that I am not a fan of milk and prefer coffee, but those two simply grinned.

          Dying picked me up, scooping me with her hand and gripping at my body as if to crush me. She drops me on my box, locking me in the box with the bottle of milk even bigger than me. I know we have to drink milk to grow bigger with the fact our STATs increase, but drinking these can be a hassle and a waste of time. I yelled for my release, but the two ordered me to stay put as they head out to buy small clothes for me. It seems those two want to try out being my parents. Throwing my attacks over and over at the box, I sat down in defeat. It was a futile attempt and I groaned, heading over the bottle to push it down. I'm going to drink this not because they told me to, but because of its nutritional value!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the POVs begin!
> 
> [Undertale!Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus scrutiny]


	2. Moving Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fortunate that Undertale!Papyrus gets to have loving couple... Because Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus are getting tired of their owner's sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this company that produces these skeleton companion units are starting to get internal problems such as the Units beginning to make a preference of their own.

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven. They are an ideal choice for young children with busybody parents or the elderly.**  


* * *

YEAR 1

 

[UNDERTALE]

 

          During my stay in Undyne's house, I learned I love puzzles and cooking spaghetti! Alphys says my development is based on my interaction with Undyne and I think this is a great thing. Oh yes! I have also met with my other two siblings and found about their owners. We were also given names while our owners discussed our attitudes. I was given the name the **Great Papyrus or Rus** because Undyne says it's manly and I'm a great help in the household. My eldest brother is called **Papy or Stretch** because Yuno says he stretches an individual's attention span directed to him. Nyeh heh heh! Undyne says that's called a pun, using other words that sound similar to the actual words or something on those lines. While my twin is called the **Terrible Papyrus or Fell** because Dying says she literally dropped him for hurting her arm. Hmm... That's his typical response to those he doesn't know. Bad twin!

Speaking of social interaction, even if I'm stuck in the house taking care of the chores when both females are gone, I head over to the desktop and search about **puzzles, more pasta recipes and kittens**! Oh yes! I love kittens because they're like people. People who shift their moods from time to time. Sometimes, they don't want to open up but they really want someone to ask. Sometimes, they say they hate you and go away but in reality they love you and want you to stay. If I get more board, I start making puzzling traps in my easily opened (like splitting it in half) mini-house decorated by me, sincerely. Of course I had the help of Undyne, she is a wonderful owner and I wouldn't want any other. If I get beyond bored, I explore the house and injure myself. Blinking, I wonder why Undyne and Alphys gets worried when they see my dust because I'm technically a companion and not a real human. Undyne says they care for me and that's why they are so worried. I promised never to do that again and I continued my mini-training with Undyne to become a Royal Guard!

          Because of that incident, both females decided that at certain days... One of them brings me with them to work. Since the **companion production** is booming, a lot of people are coming over with their skeleton companions. I cheered because this would be the Great Papyrus' first adventure in the outside world. It would be like the story of **Peek-A-Boo-With-Fluffy-Bunny**  Undyne or Alphys keeps reading to me before I fall asleep! Wearing a fusion of Undyne and Alphys' style of fashion ware crafted for me - an orange sweater with black pants, I was secretly kept in the bag as they explained the rules. Before I can head out, they made sure they made me familiarize my surroundings of the area. I listened attentively, word per word.

There are two main areas the two often goes to: The **Royal Castle** where Undyne has to train troops and guard the Royal Family as well as the **Wingding Corporation** where Alphys works as an assistant in a white room with other scientists.  I like both areas since there's a chance my owners would bump into their other siblings and allow me to talk with mine. Stretch is still a lazy bum like how Fell is a tsundereplane, the individual who likes but doesn't like you!

"*PANT* PANT* WHY IS IT SO HARD TO CLIMB THE STAIRS?" I asked, looking up at the humongous flight of stairs. Even if I'm full-grown and remarkably fast for usual skeletons, I have a hard time climbing on things and going to a certain place. I had sweat falling down my skull as I mutter under my breath, "TWENTY MORE STEPS TO GO... I CAN DO THIS!"

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

 

          During my stay in Yuno's house, she was amazed that I can do teleportation just to steal **honey** in the fridge. Alph mutters that maybe I evolved because of my sheer laziness, learning how to do shortcuts like certain font Unit called **Terminal** \- a delivering companion for important documents and etchetera. I laughed, remembering what occurred when I finally met with my siblings. **Papyrus or Rus** was treated like a child while **Papyrus' evil twin or Fell** was treated like an authoritative nuisance. I also learned to love **puns** because of the amount of free time I had inside the house, reading them from the UnderNet and talking with my other bros. Who knew too much puns can make them irritated? Nyeh heh~ Aside from pranking or calling them because the house ran out of honey, I confess I don't do chores in general and Yuno respects that... but I'm tasked to fix the documents like helping Yuno with her project or Alph's grammar in her reports. Not that hard to finish in all honesty, just gets boring if it goes on and on. I rather take a nap than do all this~

Speaking of boredom, I was given an open-roof house with the necessary stuff. I'm not that picky, just give me a bed and furniture to hide my stuff and I'm good to go. Privacy? What privacy? I'm a companion who actually doesn't want to do work. I need someone to watch over me, not the other way around. My favorite pair of clothes would be the orange hoodie and khaki shorts. The outfit feels comfy and I can move around. It was perfect except when I teleport out and explore the outside world. I do this without anyone's permission and Yuno doesn't look too happy when she sees me covered in injuries. Yeah... Our injuries aren't just droplets of blood but also dust. After hearing a long hour of scolding, I still disobeyed and scavenged for something to give to my siblings next time we meet. Rus definitely deserves something other than pieces of paper about Sudoku or crossword. I just need more time and money. Being a small skeleton sucks. No can take you seriously when you say you want a part-time job so I have to resort to scavenging... for redeemable stuff. And then, I get caught again this time because I forgot the time. I had to confess, I have no sense of time when I'm busy working, not like it's a major problem. It sometimes is.

          Because of the incident, both females decided to bring me over to their areas - an alternate system where they think I'll get tired and not read the weird bedtime story. Hmmm... I had to take the chance because even if I told them I don't need a bedtime story, I really can't seem to sleep a full nine hours, only fifteen minute naps and that's sporadic. I also don't know why they keep reading Rus' favorite story **Peek-A-Boo-With-Fluffy-Bunny** when they obviously know me and Fell are defects. I had to watch in interest how both females fall asleep as they read this story to me. I dub them my OTP or my One True Pairing because I know they complement each other so well and I get more take-outs from Alph.

There are two areas I often enter which was the **Royal Castle** where all the bulky armor people are, training for a possible war in a neighboring country and the **Wingding Corporation** where you see nerds researching about the next breakthrough. I prefer the laboratory because I get to read notes of Yuno which are too eye-catching for me, stated by Fell as he watched me stare at the paper. Speaking of my siblings, I sometimes see them and give them some stuff to think about such as **FYI or Life hacks** since we're smoll skeletons.

"....hmm?" I wondered as I held a piece of charcoal on my hand. Looking down at my equation, I was in my room solving something I saw on an individual's sheet. They say it's not possible, but I beg to differ. Wiping my sweat, I had to give a short laugh at how this equation gives me a hell of a work-out. "so these are the ingredients needed? nyeh. i'll need help.."

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

          During my stay in Dying's house, I personally handled the woman's food reserve which consists of mostly meat and redecorated the entire interior of her house. Well... It was better than Stretch's owner who had a whole cart of cup noodles. Rus was completely fine as long as Undyne doesn't eat greasy food. **We all agree that greasy food is bad** for one's health. **Stretch** is the lazy older brother while **Rus** is my twin. Phyla still can't believe that we're twins all because I have sharper teeth, a vile demeanor and a scratch on my left eye socket. I'm also starting to think Stretch is being tainted by the UnderNet given his sudden amount of good as well as horrid puns which my twin agrees. When the height is too much even for the Terrible Papyrus to handle, I utilize a bit of telekinesis and my fabled blue attack at the same time. This sometimes leads me to trouble as the whole area becomes a mess and my tiny frame can do so little over a huge pool of water... This always happens when I want to make my specialty - **Lasagna**. When caught, Dying places me back in my house where I have only **puzzles** to console me during the house arrest. It doesn't take that long really as the two are trying to make me responsible on my own well-being.

Speaking of my house, it has everything necessary for you to deem the area Papyrus-like! Dying says it reminds her of a mini-version of a Victorian house yet Phyla supports my taste as it actually matches my style. Privacy is my number one concern as I refuse these sadistic females to intrude in my personal space! W-well if it's really needed then they can open the roof and peer down my location but that's besides the point! I often wear a mini-version of an outfit similar to the Recon groups of the Royal Guards - Black armor and pants, but with customized accessories taken by me during my time outside this suffocating house. However, there are times I wear a long black coat to hide my epic outfit. If I get bored with reading the books and annoyed at reading the messages of my punnish older brother, I head out to survey my surroundings. I dubbed it as my self-training as a future Royal Guard to assist my owner in her various tasks. I dislike being trapped in the house like some prisoner and I dislike it further when they call me weak and tiny! I watch Human interactions and sometimes get caught up within a brawl between lost companions. It seems the **Blasted Company** has overdone itself, creating too much little skeletons that they've become a pest. Dusting a horde of protection companions called **Roman** , I returned home quite late and fell down at the disastrous vibrations from my owner's voice. Dying was worried sick and yet the redhead was holding a fork to stab me... It seems I got locked up back to the box because she found out about my injuries. I, myself, did not sense the pain from the **FIGHT**.

          Because of the incident, I was forced to join either two of these sexually-tensioned ladies to their working station - Royal Castle or the Wingding Corporation. Because of these visits, I could no longer stay awake to hear the twisted ending of Dying's version of my twin's favorite story **Peek-A-Boo-With-Fluffy-Bunny**. If this keeps up, it should be posted online and be given another name. Hmm... It was better than listening to the traumatizing sound of two females copulating beside my house. They say they're friends with benefits but I could not create the proper words for telling Phyla that Dying is madly in love with her. It is to the point of obsession - wandering around the house to see disturbing female porn stashes inside the closet, under her bed, or even in her paperwork as well as the time I come across a secret room where there are a lot of pictures that consists mostly of the blonde. My owner definitely needs a life but it better not be bringing a guy over for a torture session!

Left alone inside their bag, I sneak out to memorize the lay-out of my area. They are two well known locations - The **Royal Castle and Wingding Corporation**. The Royal Castle has three main areas: the **front**  (for the Royal family and guests), the **side**  (for the soldiers and servants) and the **hidden passages** (for escape routes and such). The other area is more complex, Wingding Corporation has two areas - the **main** (where businesses and the public can be accommodated) and the **laboratories** which I have yet to fully explore. Too much passages and similar room design,  I prefer the Royal Castle. When meeting my siblings, we lounge on the table right beside our owners as they talk. They obviously don't want anyone crushing hand size skeletons while they're looking. Nyeh! We can defend ourselves just fine!

"?" I looked at Dying's PC, seeing a blinking message sign. Climbing up the drawers with a mini-bone ladder, I reached the destination and pressed the big ENTER button. I frowned as I read the message. I started stomping on the keyboard to send my reply. Crossing my arms, I mutter. "So Stretch needs SOUL fragments? Hmm... Then we better head to the Graveyard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Papyrus Units are not all the same, but are supposed to be the same.


	3. Meeting your Supposed Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Sans doesn't get a smoll skeleton of their own.
> 
> And I just had to write how Sans interacts with his bitty brother.
> 
> P.S. Following chapter and EXTRAs will contain Sans. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus are starting to notice how different they are from the rest of the Papyrus Unit. They also notice other things such as the crazed trend of fans in getting a Sans Unit...

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven. They are an ideal choice for young children with busybody parents or the elderly. They need very few maintenance but constant attention as they are prone to break down when left alone.**

* * *

[YEAR 2]

 

[UNDERTALE]

 

          They finally allowed me to go around on my own, except I have to hold onto some shiny thing inside my great soon-to-be-Royal Guard armor customized by Undyne! I also realized that me, as a Papyrus Unit, have a lot of variants. One Papyrus ACTs just like me but more doting to their owners, another is as authoritative as Fell but more tsundereplane than him, another is as lazy as Stretch but more protective and annoyingly punny than my brother! There are more, Alphys mentions, that are customized to have wings or ears as well as a major attitude reboot. Undyne says they won't do that to me because I'm already **one of a kind** and that I **ACT more independent than the others** , as if I'm not supposed to be a companion Unit. If they are right (which they are) then my siblings are the same!

  
"morning paps." A tall male greeted me with white hair and gentle silver eyes. Wearing a tuxedo with his tie undone, he is considered the most influential male in the building. The first time I met him was when I fell from the Alphys' shoulder. Roaming around the hallway asking for help as loudly as I can, I gave up calling and walked on and on. I agreed on Fell's description that the Wingding Corporation is an eternal maze if one is small... Walking for more than an hour, I saw a person unconscious on the floor and woke him up thinking the person died. He isn't and the individual confessed he was taking a short nap. Reminding me of Stretch, I had to slap him on the cheek and scolded him for being too lazy to find a bed. He laughs and brings me up to his pocket before telling me a huge amount of puns. He didn't even bring me to Alphys' area when I ask him to. In fact, he brought me to his office where he placed me on his table and called Alphys via cellphone. That lazy oaf!

"wanna hear a punny joke?" He asked. I had to look up from my crossword puzzle holding Alphys' pencil and threw a bone attack at the young adult. He gave a light chuckle as I screamed using my font. " **COMIC SANS WINGDINGS**! STOP WITH THE PUNS AND GO BACK TO WORK THIS INSTANT OR YOUR FATHER WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

"just call me **sans**. ("HMP!" I look back at my work.) and what's the point in trying when gaster's always disappointed in me~?" Sans groaned and rests his arms on the table, looking down at my crossword. Covering my source of light, I used my pencil to jab the albino's cheek. "W-WELL! IF YOU DON'T RETURN NOW, I... WILL BE GREATLY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU!"

"no~ i don't want that to happen." Sans lifts the pencil (also lifting me up) and wrote a series of letters in a vertical manner on my paper. Placing me back done carefully, I looked at his words and gasped in shock. It fits! Sans grin widened, "i should probably get a smoll skeleton of my own huh? but there are so many companions to choose from... Even my own name has a skeleton, a lazy funny bone if I have to add."

"YOU MEAN THE SANS UNIT? OF COURSE THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM! I HEAR A LOT OF FEMALES ARE TAKING THEM BY THE BUNDLE. THE LAZY ONES, THE CHIRPY ONES, THE NICE ONES, THE MISCHIEVOUS ONES, THE LONELY ONES AND THE NAUGHTY ONES-? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG???" I look as I see Sans cover his mouth while coughing. I tilt my head, and pat his nearby arm for comfort. "THERE THERE SANS! I UNDERSTAND HOW STRANGE THE WORLD IS GIVEN YOUR POPULARITY TO THE OPPOSITE GENDER AND I WILL SAY... GOOD LUCK TO THAT!"

"i feel loved already." Sans calmed down and rest his forehead using the palm of his hand with his elbow resting on the table. I sit down and watch the male, fiddling with the red scarf he gave me during his free time. It seems Sans knows what was the missing piece of the Great Papyrus' outfit! Oh about the companion Sans, the **Sans Unit** is a multi-functional Companion who lives as long as five years. Based on their default attitudes, Sans Units are given to a selective group of compatible humans or better yet are known to be the most effective **rehab companions** for individuals to cope with the world. I smiled, "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"welp." Sans closes one eye as if he's going to take a nap soon until he spoke to me. "wanna come with me? i got more questions to ask ya but i'm not allowed to stay here for too long..."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ALPHYS?" I asked, being picked up to land on his black jacket's front pocket. Sans stood up, stretching his arms. "i'll call her later when we're done talking."

"I DON'T KNOW..." I looked down, frowning. Last time I went with Sans, Alphys grew worried and searched for me all over the place. Sans was already walking, reassuring me with a flip of a phone. "if it makes you happy, i'll give her a text message that you're with me."

"REALLY? WOWIE-WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT LAST TIME?!!" I hit Sans' chest with my red gloves but Sans didn't feel a thing. He shrugged, "the thought didn't sink in."

"SANS!" I yelled and the albino laughs.

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

 

          All of the owners finally allowed me and my bros on our own, something that only affects Papyrus-Rus is general. Me and Fell already broke that rule to try out some stuff and explore the landscape. We really are a **one of a kind** , not the type to **cling onto our owners** or **be greatly distressed when something goes wrong with them**. Well, I will be distressed if Yuno and Alph does not become an item. That's right, I'm looking at that stupid childhood celebrity friend of Yuno called Napstaton. That guy is a famous DJ and he should back off on my OTP. He better or I'm gonna Gaster blaster the part where the sun doesn't shine! I sit down, yawning. Right now, I'm on a table where Alph left me since the last time she left me alone in the open... I got surrounded by **Sans Units** \- The fussy nice mother type. Not fun, literally.

"Morning Papy~! What are you thinking this time?!" Speaking of Sans, there's the inspirational guy right in front of him. Shimmering silver eyes and white hair, this chirpy kid is the most popular celebrity right beside Napstaton and Mettaton... Huh. I prefer this guy better than the rest, but if only this kid would be less noisy and nosy when I wake up, it'll go splendid. The first Sans I met was with Yuno who's just as punny as me, but with a sick sense of humor and a scientist (nice right?). This kid's the next Sans I met when I woke up in the pastures. Not really knowing where I ended up in, I recall being on Alph's shoulder so I must've fallen while she was marching. Standing up, I did a shortcut and accidentally fell on this kid's head. The kid was so noisy, excitingly asking if I'm lost or if I have an owner. Can't blame the guy, this kid looks pampered. It must be the kid's first time seeing a skeleton companion. I had to calm the kid down and try to pry myself free from those blue gloves. The celebrity (who wanted to be a Royal Guard Job?) didn't stop here, taking me to the mall where I had to select the guy's clothes. The only thing I chose a blue scarf to be worn on the neck and Sans said it was perfect? Huh.

" **lucida sans wingdings**. aren't you supposed to be in a rehearsal for your next movie?" I lightly scolded, skull on the table as I wanted to go back and take a nap. Nyeh heh. That rhymes~ I got pushed by the male's finger, rolling to face star-shaped eyes. (How does he do that?) "I told you to call me **Blue**! And about the movie, it got rescheduled ("no..." I groaned) and I finished my training with Alph while you were asleep!"

"can't you bother with the other small skeleton companions? they're loads better than ol' me." I groaned, doing a shooing motion at the kid. Even if this kid gives me honey and some puzzles for my siblings, I prefer tending to my own needs. Blue frowned, resting his arms on the table. His head followed suit, I felt eyes staring into my SOUL. I looked. 'yup, he's looking'

"But you're different from the others~! You don't act like the usual Papyrus Unit I see online or in the shelters and you even write equations like a Sans unit! I think you're special! How did Alph get you?!" Blue's question was hard. In fact, I can't seem to bring the topic up because me and my bros are defects. A thing that should've turned to dust. Blue didn't notice my silence and continued, "I always wanted to get a small companion but Dad told me the other two should be the ones to get a skeleton of their own to learn about responsibility and stuff like that."

"not telling about myself, not important. ("B-But!" Blue starts.) and about the companions? try a **chaparral or cooper** , they never lose energy and loves interacting with everyone. **jokerman** would do great if ya want some good pranks or jokes... and **mesquite, minion, stencil or rosewood** since you're often going to some fancy shindig. they're the responsible types who'll remind and alert incoming messages or appointments." I finished, not really that well-informed but these Units are efficient if with this rich kid. "or you could get a **sans** and teach it tricks. but i warn ya, you'll become a mama bird if you get your own font name."

"The one with wings? Oh Papy, the fan base already changed the font names of Sans to something cuter. Something like **Cherry or Baby Blue**! They call you guys **bittybones** because you're smoll and cute." Blue smiles down at me, I don't seem to care that much. There are too much Sans Unit for my taste, but I have a feeling this kid wants to try out a Papyrus Unit. Back then, the  Papyrus Unit is the easiest companion to take care of until it deviated like the Sans unit... I should try those wing customization, looks rad- My eyes turn into big saucers as I suddenly got picked up from the ground and into the blue scarf of the hyperactive male. Sheesh! This guy reminds me of Rus. "wadyawant this time?"

"I'm going to show you to **Chara**! ("oh. the she-beast who eats chocolate and digs knives" I nodded.) and I need you to teach her on her upcoming math test because she needs help!" Blue is so nice, it's starting to wear him down to the bone with the amount of stuff this kid let's him do. As the kid walked, he asked in **that voice**."You will help her right, Papy?"

"...yeah yeah. i will. anything for my lil' bro." I joked and swung my arms down to touch the blue cloth. I really see this kid as a sibling with the way this kid goes. Wanting to prove himself and not knowing what he wants, so Rus of him... Blue cheered, "Thank you Papy~!"

"hmm..." I closed my eyes. Does Alph already knows if she calls my name and I don't respond, I got kidnapped by this cheery fan of hers? This kid seriously needs a hobby if all he does is kidnap me and bring me to various places. 'i'll take a short nap...'

"Papy?! Please tell me you aren't sleeping again?!" Blue says in exasperation and I laugh.

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

          When our owners finally given permission for me and my siblings to roam around, the only skeleton who actively ran like a rabid squirrel was my twin Papyrus. Me and Stretch no longer has the need to go to such lengths, already disobeying more than the total phalanges can count. Interacting with other skeleton companions, I realize how unique we are. Not the type to **rely on our owners** and **willing to handle things on our own accord** , I usually have to ward them away from my twin or he'll get bullied by the other FIGHTING Units. The nerve of such insolent owners, leaving your companions to kill off other Units all because they feel the need to rub it in the other owner's faces that their companion is the best. Me and Stretch are the ones who often dusts skeletons with Papyrus still needing to learn how to control his bone attacks.

  
"what's an edgelord doing here-oh. it's **you**." A dark voice sounds mildly disappointed, but I share the same sentiment. Staring at dull silver eyes and white hair, this disgusting creature in front of me is considered a  child prodigy in science - the top of the cream in the Science department of Wingding Corporation, next to Gaster Wingding. Supposedly wearing a lab coat, this guy wore a plain white long sleeves shirt and a red tie. The first time I met the male was when I woke up from my nap (No. Phyla used sleeping gas on me!) and found myself at a business table made of mahogany. As soon as I got out of my prison, I saw the guy coming in and stared down at my area. He cursed and (while I hid behind an empty cup) tossed the box into the trash bin. This guy has the worst mouth I have ever heard, worse than Dying. Sneaking away, I made sure the male didn't look up from his reports as I head to the only EXIT available - The Big ass Door. Using my telekinesis, I unlocked the door and quickly head out before the guy could turn and catch my presence. Sometimes, I wish I could teleport because I was already grabbed by the sweaty pig before I could hide in the next room. Fortunately, Phyla was able to see the interaction and pleaded this male to return me, apologizing all the way. She was blushing? I could not let Dying lose her friend from this pig so... When he asked Phyla what my name was, I told him to fuck off and produced an array of bones hitting his face. I got a time out after that, but Dying gave me chocolate. It was a win-win situation.

"Hello **Sans Serif Wingdings**. I'm glad you upgraded your abysmal presentation to something decent." I crossed my arms as I sit beside the coffee mug given to Phyla. In the Meeting room, the Science Department gather several scientists to propose on the next project. This is so you can get funds and other things such as a support crew, reservation areas and more sponsors. The male tugs the tattered crimson scarf he gave me and muttered with an eye roll, "thanks for the praise and can ya call me **red** instead, much easier than the full name?"

"F-fine! And can you stop staring at me and mind other people's business?! I am not in the mood for idle chatter." I glared at him as I slap his two fingers from my scarf. If he wants his scarf back, I am not giving it to him because... It's mine now! Red looks around, bored. "but you're the only smoll skeleton who's not talking with the others..."

"It's because they're all Sans Units, you twit! Units that are compatible with each other goes to each other. If not, then you'll see a dust carnage where at least one scientist will die because of his dust allergy..." I scowled, staring at the huge army of lazy bones and cheery creatures of the day. A scary discovery when I learned the Sans Units act exactly like their inspired model. Red mutters under his breath, "dick dad wants to get us a fucking companion 'coz we need to learn how to take care of babies soon ("You made someone pregnant? How much did you-!" I got crushed by Red's hand) what's so good about you guys anyway?"

"So heavy... (I pushed his hand away and gave a glare when Red gives a wide grin at me, his golden tooth out of place from the rest of his teeth) Hmph! The **company** who made us creates companions for various functions such as **protection, comfort, work, humor, and others**. ("got lazy didn't cha?" Red snickered and I threw a sharp thin bone at his neck, causing the albino to hiss in pain.) However, even if the companions are given a function, they tend to deviate and are then considered a **defect**." I looked down at the table, staring at my owner's paper proposal. "If Gaster wants a baby thing, I suggest getting companions newly born, not from the shelters. The newer versions of the company act like **noisy milk-absorbing babies**."

"no thanks. i have had enough with the amount of smoll skeletons murdering each other in the lobby. but then... i could annoy comic with his version as it steals his ketchup?" Red contemplates. I rest on the cold surface of the mug, pitying the coffee for not being drank when it was at its prime moments. It's a well-known fact the Sans Unit deviates in a faster rate than the rest of the fonts, having earned its reputation through cuteness and skill. In my opinion, the company was getting way out of hand. Too many skeleton companions are being abandoned because of the popular fonts, my eyes widened when Red slide Phyla's proposal from underneath me. Falling on the table, I sat up only to be grabbed by Red' hand. "What do you want this time and you better not do what I think you'll do?!"

"aw come on **boss** , i'm sure you can swim. but if ya can't, any last words?" Red grinned evilly as he held me above the cold coffee cup. I looked down and looked up at him. 'I can do that.'

"fucking imp pig that drinks only mustard and alcohol should go try a breath mint and drink medicine to stop his profuse sweating habit or he'll look like a stalking pedophile unless he is a pedophile then I suggest he not drink the medicine since parents wou-! *Splash! * NYEH! Fuck it Red! I wasn't done yet!" I shouted as I swam to the surface of the coffee cup. Seeing the pissed face of the male, I swam back down as he starts pouring sugar onto the coffee.

"should've never let this bossy prick speak at all." Red growled, mixing the coffee as harsh as he can to try and dust me inside the coffee cup. I won't allow that to happen, bending the metal spoon when Red pulls it up. Coming up to the surface, I hear him curse but he's smiling in amusement. (This person is weird) "piece of shit."

"T-The feelings mutual.." I fell to the table, coughing some sugar out of my system, "Bastard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a prequel to another baby-based story, magic and stuff.


	4. EXTRA - Gaster knows Sans want One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is beginning to think his sons want a Companion Unit from the way the duo interact.
> 
> Gaster's POV (Dadster?Gaster. Oh god. It sounds like Gaster Blaster!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still placed the [Undertale][Underswap] and [Underfell] thing since I'll keep typing Sans until the ending where all three of them meet up? :D

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

 

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven. They are an ideal choice for young children with busybody parents or the elderly. They need very few maintenance but constant attention as they are prone to break down when left alone. This unit lasts for a good four years before entering an eternal rest.**

* * *

 

YEAR 2.5

As Wingding Corporation grew in size, I had to remove **Comic Sans** from the Science Department and teach him more business-social related skills as he will inherent the family business if ever I hypothetically die. He was the oldest and thus, became the Vice-president of the corporation. **Sans Serif** , my middle child will continue working in the Science Department as his aloof attitude has veered most individuals from him. Fortunately, the male was a genius in Science or I would have placed him under Chillby's as a student. **Chillby** who is a great friend of mine who needs a replacement since he's into some dark dealings. A mafia boss in short, but nothing serious. The youngest, **Lucida Sans** will handle promotions and ideas for the corporation. His cheerful, optimistic side will surely help Comic Sans in the trades. The male can also do other things as I saw great potential in him towards the field of arts and music. Placing each one of them in their places, I must ensure the legacy of my Corporation. Yet...

They have their own quirks and weaknesses that must be fixed, probably stemmed from my parenting skills... I should not have left them with my deranged brother (He-who-must-be-forgotten) and my happy-go-lucky brother (the black sheep). Now I am left to fix my mistakes...

* * *

[UNDERTALE]

 

I should not have placed him in this position on his teen years. Comic Sans grew bitter with resentment and showed it in a passive-aggressive manner. Yes, he became the most influential individual up to date, but I usually find him wearing his clothes messy even wearing pink slippers (as a mockery) to his own peers! When I ask for his presence, he would send a message stating he's in an appointment or he's busy with work. This reason was acceptable except when I checked the surveillance camera, I see the albino sleeping. Calling a person to bring him personally to my area, I watch in frustration how Comic Sans persuades and flirts with my men. It was truly nerve-wrecking that I nearly clawed my eyes out. Every time I ask for something, he shows his dislike in the most simplest way possible - being lazy and flat-out refusing.

 

_"SANS? WHERE ARE WE GOING THIS TIME?" Gaster was walking by when he hears a Papyrus Unit talking. Hiding on the corner, he peers to see the little skeleton sitting on the shoulder of his son. Gaster squints his eyes to see the font companion wore a cosplay outfit and Comic Sans was grinning(?) with both hands in his pockets, walking as he looks at his little comrade. "i heard there's a zoo opening... so instead of sheeping around, i'll seal it with you, paps."_

_"SANS. THAT WAS YOUR MOST HORRIBLE PUN YET!!" Papyrus scowled. Gaster wondered where the albino got the blue jacket and concluded it to be some generation trend. He heard from his brother, **Aster Wingding** , who was also the head of Fast Entertainment that jackets were the new craze. Sans' smile widened and he closed one eye, "but you're smiling~"_

_"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus crossed its arms as the bachelor laughed, not noticing his father's intent stare at his direction. Gaster cursed, pulling out his phone to call the albino when Sans exits the area. "Zoo?! You were supposed to go to that party thirty minutes from now!"_

 

Sans was never the type to buy new clothes or items. He was the sort of individual who was contented with his life, but I needed my son to dream bigger. Sans needed to expand his connection, get into contacts, learn the global trade and most importantly, stop ignoring him - his father! I only want what's best for Sans and one such important task would be to do his job, even if it's once a week. I knows Sans is bright and cunning, but he can do better. His son just needs a spark of inspiration. Something that he has to keep working for... Something or was this a someone? I decided to appoint females and males towards Sans, disguising it as a necessity for my children to get married and have children. I don't really need my sons to have children, they're homunculi for cripes sake. Their appearance will stagnate in a given point in time, usually the prime years. I simply wants his children to be happy and get the support they need when I die. Sans sees this in a different light. He sees it as a way of invading his personal, private life. Agreeing but disagreeing with me, Sans was truly my son... a very rebellious son!

 

_"HMM? HELLO THERE TALL PERSON I HAVE NEVER MET! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SANS, HE LEFT TO GET US SOME SPAGHETTI!" The same Papyrus Unit from before chirped at him as Gaster entered Sans' office. As expected from a Papyrus Unit, the smoll skeleton had done its duty to clean my son's area. Sitting down, he looked down at the standing skeleton. Papyrus was on the paperwork as paperweight and the scientist had to ask out of curiosity, "Did Sans get you?"_

_"NO! MY OWNER IS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD UNDYNE! ALPHYS WHO IS UNDYNE'S GIRLFRIEND IS FRIENDS WITH SANS. SANS IS A LAZY BUTT AND IT IS UP TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO MAKE SURE HE FINISHES HIS WORK BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE! I AM HIS GREAT FRIEND AND FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD INFLUENCE!" Papyrus stood tall with its hands on its hips. Gaster gave a wry smile and picks the Companion Unit up. Scanning it with magic, Papyrus' eyes turn full circle as it sat up to stare at him. "I-IS SOMETHING WRONG?!"_

_"You're a defect. Sensitive hearing and memory problems..." Gaster muttered, moving the skeleton from side to side. Papyrus' eyes sparkled with awe and asked. "HOW DID YOU KNOW, TALL MYSTERIOUS MAN? CAN YOU SHOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS HOW YOU DID THIS?!"_

_"Even if I did, you won't be able to reach four years." Gaster sighs. It was a shame curious creatures tend to die faster than most. Papyrus tilts his head, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

_"It means your life will end soon." Gaster replied and saw the skeleton more confused. Well, this was an artificial entity. Before Gaster could create another explanation, he heard the door open and a very unhappy Vice-president right behind it. " **u n h a n d  h i m  r i g h t  n o w .** "_

 

I don't understand about the smoll skeleton companion craze. Sure it was interesting to see artificial life moving about helping others in need, but that was about it. I can't research or dissect them because of copyright or infringement laws. My employees are already buying them but all I see are dust carnage from left to right. These creatures were going to be the next air pollution. And even with all these disadvantages, I noticed my children getting caught up under the company's charms. First one was Sans and even when I persuaded the male to buy his own unit, stating the defects of the Unit he was with, the eldest refused and walked off muttering about responsibilities. Sure, I'd understand the Papyrus Unit wasn't his and thus, is taken care of by other people. However, one of my info breakers, **Grillby** , mentioned Comic always treating and even playing with the smoll skeleton. The male even brings it to his meetings and even listens to the skeleton more than the females he should be talking with!

...

_Gaster takes a deep breath, taps his hand on his table._

...

If I can't persuade his stubborn son to accept the fact he gets his own smoll skeleton instead of stealing another person's Unit... maybe I should suggest the idea to Lucida Sans who will in turn persuade his eldest son to get one of his own.

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

 

Out of the three children, Lucida Sans was the most cheerful and open to my suggestions. It must be because he was closest to Aster when they were still young or is it because the child is the youngest? The Entertainer must also be the one who persuaded the male to take up acting, singing and playing musical instruments. Sans effectively used his skills to not only promote the corporation, but also gain a status of his own. I was so proud to see him standing beside those celebrities, but also a bit somber when I realized that one of them were hitting on my youngest son... Fortunately, Comic and Serif are on the case. When I suggested about the need for his two brothers (I'm sorry Serif, but it will sound bias to the boy if only Comic gets the order) to learn about responsibility, I asked if he can do a little research about them. Of course I know with a little nudge, the hyperactive child will immediately research everything he needs to know about them. When the star-eyed celebrity asked if he could get one of his own, I told him two conditions: Persuade his brothers to get one and know which font Unit to buy or adopt.

 

_"?" Recently finished talking with King Asgore, a dear friend of his, Gaster blinked to see another Papyrus Unit who wore an orange hoodie and khaki shorts. Looking at the tall scientist, the smoll skeleton declared. "when you see a bubbly kid come here, pretend you never saw me!"_

_"I will try?" Gaster raised an eyebrow and was amazed to see the skeleton vanish in thin air. Scanning the area, the scientist sensed the Papyrus Unit hidden within one of the Golden Flowers at the table side. Impressed at the deviancy of the companion, Gaster was about to leave until he bumps into his son, Lucida, wearing a grey and blue themed battle armor for beginners. He looked worried so Gaster inquired. "Is there something wrong, son?"_

_"Have you seen Papy? I'm sure he's around here somewhere..." Sans looked around with a worried look and looks back at his father. "! Hey Dad? Can you scan the room and see if Papy is here? He's wearing an orange hoodie and he smells like honey!"_

_"...Sure son." Gaster doesn't know why, but when he helped his child find the skeleton, he was internally remorseful of his actions. Watching his son be so happy, but seeing the skeleton crying as it mutters, "there goes my sleep." or "i thought i could trust you." and worse, "now this kid's gonna keep me close to him for the whole day..." made him feel like a bad person._

 

I did not think my son would bond with one Unit, hearing him tell stories about the deviating Papyrus unit who finished eating his quiche (MERCY in the skeleton's SOUL. It was a miracle that this Papyrus Unit ate his son's indescribably cooking.) and wander around the area as if it was a person. I too have researched about these creatures and found out that deviancy was a common trend, especially to those popular fonts in the merchandise. One of which was my son's font name... Curse the creator of this company! The amount of Sans Units are over-flooding the building! Back then, the Papyrus Unit was the beginner's Unit but its deviancy has caused it to become an intermediate Unit in levels of difficulty. When visiting a bittybones shelter with my child, Sans wanted to take them all which would cause to tears in the albino's face if he sees the dust carnage that would occur if that happened. I had to refuse the offer, reminding him about the other condition. While my youngest was trying to persuade his brothers, I decided to pay a little visit with the smoll skeleton.

 

_"What does he see in you which other font Units are not capable of handling?" Gaster interrogated as he looks at the smoll lazy-looking skeleton. Smoking, the Papyrus Unit looks at the man in the eyes and shrugged. "i have no idea. in fact, you should ask that to your son since i find it humerus that the kid likes a lazy guy like me."_

_"Maybe because you selected him the blue scarf to wear?" Gaster suggested, but the Papyrus Unit removes its cigarette and gave a smirk. "i only said it looked good on him, nothing else but whatever catches your drift. nyeh... if that's the case, then my bros are gonna have a bad time coz they were also given the same question with the other sans..."_

_"You mean Comic?" Gaster knows his other son, Serif, to be the type to interact or even ask advice on individuals. What more if they were smoll skeletons? The Papyrus Unit sips its honey (When did it get that?) and conjures a tongue to lick the remnants off its face. Gaster was surprised by the following statements. "and red too. thanks in advance for letting blue research about our preferences, i was getting tired of eating tacos and quiches when my soul can't stomach the food. ya know, because skeletons don't have organs?"_

_"There you are! I was worried I lost you~!" Sans had a small tear at the edge of his eyes as he rushed to pick the smoll skeleton in the air. Papyrus has its eyes closed as if used to the surprise hugs. Gaster saw his son stare at him innocently, "Dad? What were you and Papy talking?"_

 

I had the same problem with Comic Sans when I told Sans about the Papyrus Unit's defect, he became wary and averts his gaze from mine. I merely stated the truth as the lazy smoll skeleton had similar problems with Comic's companion - memory problems and short life expectancy. This lazy skeleton is sensitive to light, judging on how the skeleton can sense sudden shifts of SOUL energy and radiation in his surroundings through color alone. Remarkably... Sad. And I have ruined the life of the smoll skeleton when my son decides to spend every single free time to make the Papyrus Unit happy. It was a good thing that my popular child has given me an idea on the companion for him - an individual like Comic... It became detrimental since this sort of dedication over a smoll skeleton was getting out of hand. The orange-hooded skeleton agrees on my opinion so I should alleviate the problem.

...

_Waiting for a particular set of people to open the door, Gaster looks up at his office ceiling._

...

So maybe my plan did work in getting my youngest, most innocent son involved with the smoll font Units, but it has given me more information and problems. I have recently learned my children are influenced (albeit) with the Papyrus Unit and they are hanging out with these creatures more and more as if they were in fact, their long lost siblings. The Papyrus Units, given their function, enables my children to function more(Comic Sans)/less(Lucida Sans) than the usual and gives them a shard of happiness. However, this is where the problems come. One, these Units are not theirs. The Papyrus Units are from employees of the Royal Castle or in Wingding Corporation. Said-owners do not wish to sell these companion Units even if it will make the owner a millionaire. Two, the Papyrus Units are defects. They will die soon and will bring a short shock towards his children. Yes. Comic and Lucida has friends, but losing one significant friend becomes detrimental to their personality even if it's to a certain extent. Three, (coming from the earlier statement of 'significant friend') his children's actions are on autopilot upon meeting this particular Papyrus Unit but he can't be too sure about this. He will have to go check on his most logical, isolated and sarcastic son out of the three - Sans Serif.

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

Truth be told, I would be surprised if Sans Serif became friends with anyone. His intellect proved to be a social disadvantage as his peers grow envious or wary of his actions. The male has every right to be arrogant given his achievements, but his sarcasm may be out of hand. I should also emphasize the pranking streaks this man will do if you mess with him. Being one of the people to be in the receiving end, I had to wait for a whole week and even then I would have to... apologize for my 'mistakes' at the male and I was his father! He also doesn't go out and rather stay either inside his room or in the lab, all day long. I can see how Comic and Lucida wish to tick Sans off, given his edgy behavior but it must be because the male has yet to finish his teenage-hood? Probably? Not sure. I have tried seeing what age group or gender Sans was more tuned in, but it always ended up with individuals who: like puns, are lazy, shady as hell, bad-mouthed, and arguably smart. It was a rare instance when you see the male interact with a pure-minded person, that being his youngest brother.

 

_"Is that the best you could do? I think Blue can do better than you in terms of presenting!" Before he could opened the door, Gaster hears a darker toned voice inside. This was Sans Serifs room and he allowed someone inside? What?! He hears the individual continue. "You either made this while you were intoxicated or while you were half-asleep so why did you show me this half-assed project? Who do you think I am?!"_

_"boss... i get you have high standards... but fussing about how crappy this is isn't going to help me present it within the next one hour! help me fix it!" Sans cursed, the sound of tapping on the laptop was loud enough to censor the following words. Gaster moves his hands away from the door knob, remembering that his son was tasked to present something to the neighboring company. He must be asking help from one of the researchers again... But dubbing them Boss? That's a bit too much. Gaster hears a slap and a thud, the male voice ordered. "Since the Terrible Papyrus pities you and the fact I know you suck at knowing what people want to hear, I will help you once! Just once... And you will have to return the favor or else!"_

_"aww... what does the bitty bones want ouch! you-" Sans voice was cut short when the Papyrus threatened, the sounds of tapping still there. "Curse me and I'm stopping."_

_"i-i'm serious. what do you want from me?" Sans asked, the sound of the bed made Gaster hypothesize his son was on the bed, doing work. Sans is not dressed and he should really be coming inside to warn him about the limousine about to come soon to fetch him. It also isn't helpful that he knows that it isn't a person inside, but another Papyrus Unit. Papyrus replies with a bold statement. "Do not steal my owner's friend Phyla. My owner obsesses over the woman extensively and losing her would cause her to do some drastic measures. Done!"_

_"Sans. You have ten minutes. The limousine is here." Gaster comments, opening the door to see Sans wearing a black jacket with fur on the top, resting on his belly as he was staring on the laptop screen with a small black-clothed Papyrus Unit beside Sans. Sans yawned (That isn't what he usually does), causing the skeleton to get angry (so that's why). The dark Papyrus Unit uses telekinesis to push Sans to the floor, next to his closet. Sans wasn't angry so that was something. He looked.. Lazy. The Papyrus Unit grew more annoyed, screaming at his faking son. "You heard the man! Dress up and look presentable, slob!"_

 

Okay. I don't know if the the two are friends, seeing as they looked more like acquaintances judging from the way Sans asks for help in work-related things. Yet, most of Sans life revolves in work so having a smoll skeleton Unit around nagging him must mean something. Sans was also wearing a clothing ware I have never seen before and I know his middle child isn't the type to look into trends. And what is with my children's fascination with the Papyrus Unit? I was glad that Sans was apathetic and plain cruel to the Unit until I replayed the camera feed where I notice a plausible explanation why the two got along even through all the bickering and arguments... This Papyrus Unit when within the lab, remained silent and watch its owner Phyla doing research. It would come out and come back in, but not mentioning where and why it left. It really acted like a normal adult yet the Papyrus Unit was inadvertently still a child. Only four years or less to live, the Unit secretly looks around the lab, making sure it offended no one or caught anyone's attention. Obviously, it would catch Sans' attention as he is a keen observer. I should also mention how Sans hates distractions. Ergo, this was how the two interacted.

 

_"You've been eyeing on my siblings, haven't you?" The dark Papyrus Unit asked. Gaster had to turn around my chair to see the Unit on the meeting table, arms crossed. Few minutes before the meeting began and here the Scientist finds himself interrogated by a smoll skeleton. "If yes, then you know we mean no harm towards your offsprings but you persist on researching and watching through your cameras... What's plaguing you?"_

_"Aren't you straight to the point? Very well. You and your siblings will die sooner or later and my children are already getting attached with your presence. For the sake of my children, I need to know how to remedy this. However, I find myself at a dead end.." Gaster rests his back on the black chair. Papyrus turned silent, contemplating as well. "I... We cannot help you on any of this EMOTIONAL problems, but we will lend you a hand if this is what it takes to detach them from us. Is there any measures we should avoid or not do towards them?"_

_"How about not meeting them for a whole month or so? Hypothetically speaking, they will be too busy to notice your absence given their schedules." Gaster suggested. Papyrus complied (Strange) and went back to Phyla's area. "How are you so compliant?"_

_"What are you talking about? I don't lash out when my opinions are wrong, I listen and learn. I am a two year old Papyrus Unit. I have yet to learn everything. I will relay the message towards the others and our owners." Papyrus gave a smirk and turned shock when it heard Gaster laugh. It sounded creepy, hearing the scientist laugh. And then if it can't get any better, Serif Sans came in wearing his usual white sleeves and red tie. "u-uh why are you laughing gaster?"_

_"I'm getting along with the Edgelord, Serif." Gaster grinned and Sans turned to stare at Papyrus with a curious expression. Papyrus cursed when Sans picked it up, curiosity to mockery. "what are you planning this time, pipsqueak?"_

_"I am not a pipsqueak!" The Papyrus Unit fussed, summoning out red bones to injure the chuckling male._

 

Upon talking with Sans about the Papyrus Unit, I was thankful he wasn't as sensitive as the other two. He treats the Papyrus Unit just like how he treats the others and doesn't care if the Unit hates him for it but there was a constant need for the male to find it's approval, unconsciously. The Papyrus Unit that was compliant than most of its version of grim behavior has the same as the siblings except it has locomotive problems. The sudden loss of control becomes problematic as the Papyrus Unit FIGHTs against other Units to survive. It adapted by learning how to use magical attacks and small machines called Gaster Blasters... An attack similar to font Units called Wingding. I have forgotten the name of this Company's creator but I give them credit for researching this far. My children have become paranoid that small creatures have mastered their own techniques and decided that they must begin their training underground. Summoning out these blasters take great dedication and motivation, teleportation is about focus and determination. Bones? Easy as counting numbers. Magic-casted bones? Depending on the SOUL element.

...

_The door opened, revealing his children all with various expression. Gaster wondered if they know what he will discuss about?_

...

A whole month passed since I have given the request of the three Papyrus' Units to not appear in the work space. The owners are not fully alerted about this and are casually accepting such a behavior from the household companions. I even have the Papyrus Units' Account name in case I need to text them about the progress. Sans, on the other hand, acted differently when the Papyrus Units were removed. Comic leaves his office more than the amount of times he's taken a nap, Serif isn't interacting with anyone as well as the fact Lucida refuses to rest even when its night. The strangest part here is that they are unaware what's causing them to ACT this way. This isn't going well.

* * *

[THE TALK]

 

"what's up, gaster?" Sans seats down on the chair while Blue looks around to see it's just the four of them. Blue comments, "So is it a family thing?"

"probably." Red yawned and sits down beside Sans. Gaster was silent and looks at them with a queer smile. "how's your month?"

"fine." All of them answered. Wary, boredom and curiosity respectively towards the oldest to the youngest. Expected. Gaster leans himself closer to the table. "When you entered the room, how do you feel?"

"What's with the weird questions?" Red looks at him, eyes begin scan the area around. The albino won't be able to find anything unless he has PERSEVERANCE - his SOUL element. Gaster shook his head, "Can't a father worry?"

"there is always a catch when you talk to us, gaster." Sans comments, his position turned defensive and he isn't looking happy. Gaster shook his head, "No no no. Not this time, I wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh~! And I have to tell you that Comic and Serif doesn't want to have any, Dad." Blue said in defeat. Gaster nodded again, placing his hands together and rests his head on it. The three seem to be at edge, Gaster will take note of that.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Gaster asked and both of his eldest sons nodded. Blue sighs in defeat. Gaster does a shooing motion, "You are all dismissed."

"wait. that's it? are you kidding with me?!" Red looks pissed. Gaster would be too if someone called for them and let them out after few minutes passed. Sans and Blue looks at each other and looks back. Blue starts, sounding unsure. "R-really?"

"Yes. I only want to know if my sons are doing well. No strings attached. You may leave. Begone! Dismissed? Whatever the word you want me to say." Gaster sighs, but he couldn't help but felt a sensation on his lap. It was stirring and Gaster twitched.

_"where am i?" Stretch asked, voice soft and groggy. Gaster continues to look at his children. How splendid. They didn't notice the three Papyrus Units on his lap which he borrowed from their owners. Gaster feels the Unit stir another one awake, "wake up, bro."_

_"Hm?" Fell stirs while all three of his children stood up. Gaster wondered why they were taking so long? Having the urge to pluck the Font Units off his lap so strongly, the scientist borrowed them in case the trio wished to have a Unit of their own. These Papyrus Units are well-aware of their comrades in the company and were willing to tour his children around._

_"Remember about our promise with Gaster?" Fell asked, also soft. So far, so good. The three Sans hesitantly walked towards the door. Gaster tried his best to remain his composure but his smile turned wider with the two moving sensations his lap. Fell continues, "It was Rus' idea and we went along with it.. Let's wake him up."_

'Leave faster before you find out about my ACT!' Gaster thought. He didn't want to admit to his children that he trusts these Companion Units, seeing as he was the one who strongly disliked it at the beginning. However, he was fine with these three's presence. They were like miniature people, not that retarded and are more hard-working than the norm.

"GOOD MORNING DOCTOR GASTER!" Rus cheered before the door closed, Gaster immediately pulls his hands down to cover the three bitties. Blue stuck his head out, starry eyed. Gaster sweats as his youngest asked. "Did you say anything Dad?"

"N-nothing at all. A minor cough, that's all." Gaster covers his mouth with his hand and eyes stared in horror how Stretch got stuck in between his fingers. Placing it back down, Gaster exhaled when Blue didn't notice. "Okay, but take care of yourself all right?"

 

*CLICK! *

 

"Must you three be loud?" Gaster asked as he looked down at the three on his lap. All three of them summoned out a question mark and the scientist scooped them to the table. Stretch was relaxing, Fell was looking around while Rus stared down at the floor, confused.

"I WAS SURE SANS WANTED A BITTY OR MAYBE HE NEEDS A HOUSE HELPER OF HIS SIZE? I THINK THAT SOUNDS RIGHT!" Papyrus nodded with his hand on his chin. Gaster rests his on the chair, wiping the non-existing sweat due to the close call.

"Hmm... Does that mean we continue the conditions?" Fell asked and Gaster shook his head. "I wouldn't want to bother your lifestyle all because of coincidental events..."

"oh~ you were checking if their soul has a bond with any of us right? the space shifting and soul communication whatnot... nyeh. false alarm but it's okay buddy. at least we know those three are in unknown hands." Stretch lights up a cigarette. Gaster rests the side of his face on his palm, "Now I have to worry about their bachelor status."

"OH! SANS HAS LOTS OF FRIENDS! HE CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES WITH ALL OF THEM!" Papyrus cheered and Gaster's eyes went wide open. "N-no! Polygamy is not acceptable in my family."

"Are babies made the same way as companions, Stretch? I can't recall." Fell confessed and Stretch simply nodded. "same process excluding the soul sharing thing. oh and blue should have someone who's willing to hear and support his imagination and dreams. he has a lot of them let me tell you that. they should be a bit of a realist and should be able to stomach the over-loading amount of tacos and his famous quiche. last time i tasted it, the quiche became edible. who knows? maybe next year, it'll taste decent and rank up to good."

"Noted." Gaster was fiddling with his pen as he stared at the three discuss. He allotted this time for the shelter or company visit but his children refused... So he's stuck with these three for (Gaster looks at his wall clock) three hours. Papyrus waved his arms, also inspired with what his oldest brother said. "AND ABOUT SANS? THE PERSON SHOULD BE CARING, FRIENDLY AND FULL OF ENERGY! THEY SHOULD ALSO LEARN TO LOVE PUNS... BUT ALSO BE THE ONE WHO WATCHES OVER HIM BECAUSE OF SANS' ABILITY TO ATTRACT ILLNESSES! THE PERSON SHOULDN'T PAMPER HIM THOUGH OR HE'LL BE VERY LAZY AT HIS JOB!"

"Yes, yes he is..." Gaster pokes the last one, silently reading the bundled reports. Fell looks at them and crossed his arms, eyes averted from all three of his listeners. "I-I don't know anything about Love but... Red may need a companion who he can talk to when a crisis occurs. This individual must learn to be calm and collective, kicking the oaf when necessary. And... The person should get used to waking up in the night because of the lazy man's nightmares, escalating to night terrors. I use telekinesis to hold him in place, but that isn't the right way to comfort someone. They should Google that up before they get married!"

"...Interesting. And you gathered that data less than half a year of interaction." Gaster closed his eyes. These Companion Units could be used against them in the future. He will need to find a countermeasure to that later. Only five minutes passed and he has plans of researching? Dear him. Maybe he should be the one finding a significant other?

"hey doc? knock knock." Stretch asked. Gaster replies automatically, not even bothering to open his eyes. "who's there?"

"your   **s o n s .** " Gaster looks at Stretch staring up at him with a little sweat. Gaster doesn't want to continue the joke but he has to. "Your sons... Who?"

"Your sons Sans outside the door." Fell finished and used telekinesis to open the door. Fortunate that the door opened both ways or the smoll skeleton would have ripped the hinges apart. Gaster turned silent, all three of his children were staring at him and they were all annoyed. Yes, even the youngest. All three Papyrus Units look at the door and Rus waved, "HI SANS! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOUR POTENTIAL LOVER AND HOW YOU PROGRESSED WITHOUT US!"

"what?" Sans asked and the whole atmosphere of the room turned colder. The AC wasn't even on and was his children annoyed that they were part of a small experiment? Their eyes are even glowing their designated SOUL element. Gaster was about to pull out a notepad until he realized he's screwed that the three overheard their conversation.

 

...

 

"I can explain." Gaster said, but he has no idea how he'll explain. Stretch and Fell were looking at the three and looked back at Gaster. Stretch sat down, replying. "the doc had some **tiny** problems that only **small** skeletons can help."

"What? But I'm old enough!" Blue pouts and Stretch gave him a shrug, a small cigarette stick floating in the air. "i know. that's why he doesn't want any big boys allowed in this playground, kiddo."

"Stretch is right. Your state of denial towards Love has caused your father some serious problems! If you excuse us, we need all of you to leave and do whatever activities you enact in a daily basis. It's not like you're willing to talk with your father about your love life, are you?" Fell shoos them with a hand and a taunt, catching interest of a small globe paperweight on his desk. From annoyed, Red turns pissed but remained eerily calm. Red asked with a grin, "what if i agreed boss?"

"Even then, it's a NO. Your face is not to be trusted!" Fell pointed at Red. Gaster doesn't know why Fell needed to add that last part.

"..." The one Gaster was most curious about was the silent exchange between Comic Sans and Papyrus. Sans placed his hand on his face, blue glowing eyes still visible between his dangers. He cracked a smile, the smile that Gaster knows mean the man is conflicted.

"so that's where you went? heh... i kinda wondered if you got sick or lost or something. all this time... you were with gaster..." Sans' voice sounded off. Papyrus replied, bumping Gaster's lower arm with his back to tell Gaster that the Unit is shaking in fear. "THANK YOU FOR WORRYING BUT IT'S OKAY! THERE ARE MORE OF ME OUT THERE FOR YOU TO THINK IT'S ME! BESIDES, DOCTOR GASTER'S REALLY NICE IF YOU GET TO KNOW HIM!"

"How long have you guys known about our father?" Blue asked, his voice now low and suspicious. The atmosphere turned quiet. His secrets are going to be unveiled! Papyrus was the most blunt while Stretch is the dullest. They were in a dead end. Blue's stare made Stretch fidget in place.

"before we answer your question" Stretch starts, tugging both of his siblings close, Stretch went closer to Gaster's direction. "we'll need the doc to lend us a **hand**. doc?"

"Very we-" Gaster offered his hand. His eyes not leaving his children's expressions. They seemed suspicious at the same time annoyed. That wasn't good-

 

*ZVIP! *

 

" **No.** " Gaster didn't think this would happen when he offered his hand. Seeing his children disappear from his eye sight, he landed right at the entrance of his building, specifically the receptionist area. Teleportation? Gaster wasn't the type to run away from a problem but it seems these three are. Standing tall as if he meant to teleport, Gaster looked at the three skeletons on his palm. All three of them let out a deep breath. Fell muttered, "What could have pissed that swine so early in the morning to have an aura that terrible?"

"You never meant to explain, were you?" Gaster face palmed as Stretch nodded. Stretch tried to give his reason. "we can think of an explanation later. we need it all to be in sync and to save your reputation as a father and not a scientist stalking down his children for data."

"for now, what are you waiting for? the apocalypse. let's go!" Stretch urged and Gaster also forgot to mention Stretch to be the most cowardly and Papyrus being the most brave upon the face of an emotional scenario. However, it seems COURAGE has limits when they face the aura of his children. Don't blame him, blame the environment.

...

"I TOO HAVE NEVER SEEN SANS WITH THAT FACE BEFORE! I THINK WE SHOULD FOLLOW STRETCH'S PLAN AND RETREAT FOR NOW, DOCTOR!" Rus also pleaded as he looked around for anyone who will tattletale their location. Gaster was a man of science and rationality, a man who built all of this from scratch....

...

"Your call, Gaster." Fell had a smirk on, he seems to know what the scientist is going to choose.  But upon facing the task of handling three angry adults who are his children? Bravery may waver. It is true. Gaster doesn't trust whatever the skeleton Unit company creates, but if his children trusts these trio...

* * *

 

"OPERATION. ESCAPE SANS!" Rus cheered. Placing the three on his shoulder, Gaster pocketed his Pride and ran out of the building. Gaster wondered if three hours is enough to calm his children down as well as the fact he has to hide these three for the whole day before they realize his other secrets.

"Teleport now!" Fell screamed, looking up and all four of them followed where the Papyrus Unit was focusing on. It was the three and they were super pissed.

 

...

 

And Gaster did, arriving in a winter base he secretly made without anyone (not even his children) knowing. He's starting to understand why these creatures are popular win snowy regions. They emit a small flicker of life around him, encasing him with temporary heat. But was that all? He could have not done this and apologized to his children and yet he didn't. He ran away, but he'll come back when the pressure subsides within him. A terrified man wouldn't do well when he's lying.

 

_It was because he was lonely._

 

"doc... you okay there or are you at memory lane?" Stretch asked, but was unsure if he wanted to hear the adult's answer. Gaster sat down on the snow, a small grin was creeping up his face. A simple escapade - away from his responsibilities and pressure, it feels nice. Has it been this long since he had isolate himself from society? It felt revolting, undesirable, but refreshingly calm. Gaster asked the three smoll skeletons a simple question. "I've gone mad have I?"

 

_He knows he should start seeing new people, but paranoia and disinterest was on his shoulders._

  

"Define mad, geezer! In my opinion, you're **incomprehensible**. Too much ideas, not enough time for us to comprehend your brilliance- Stop patting my head as if I'm your pet gerbils!" Fell scowls, looking away when Gaster gave him a pat. Stretch chuckled, looking at the horizon of the area. " **ice** place you **cold** here, doc."

 

_His hobbies and work are related to each other, the scientist never found time to visit his peers. They were too far, too unrelated to his field._

 

 

"WOWIE! SNOW TAKE TWO! CAN WE MAKE A SNOWMAN AGAIN?" Rus asked, patting Gaster's cheek with his small red gloves. The Papyrus Unit seemed excited. "AND YOU CAN HELP US DOCTOR GASTER?! AND CAN WE HAVE SNOW CONES TOO?! I LOVE EATING COLD THINGS BUT NOT WHEN IT'S SPAGHETTI OR OTHER THINGS!"

 

_Those who were in his field, yearned to outrank/out best him. He told his peers that he made his children as an experiment, but he lied._

 

 

"speaking about food. i'm starving..." Stretch confessed, tugging his collar. "doc? let's head to that igloo you made and eat!"

"You're starting to freeze, Gaster. Your skin will flake off if you continue to stare at uh... Something at the distance?" Fell looks at where the scientist could be staring at and nudged his shoulder. "Why do we always get those people with the nostalgic flashbacks?! It irritates me."

 

_Once his children grew up, he was back to being a Scientist. Loneliness was starting to creep in._

  

"I should rent you three again when I have time." Gaster finally spoke out and looked down to see the three all ready making a small snowman.

"that's random." Stretch chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. "when did you think of that, doc?"

"New sources of life specimens to experiment." Gaster joked and all three of them had an exclamation point. Rus shakes his head, knowing the male was joking, and smiled, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT... CAN WE GO TO HAWAII IN OUR NEXT FIELD TRIP OR THE WATERFALL AREA?! I WANNA SEE THE WATERFALLS~!"

"I prefer checking the various museums around town. They seem to have peculiar artifacts I would like to see." Fell argued, but Stretch replied with a casual tone. "whatever holds your interest, doc."

"Yes... I will take note of all that. Let's go inside and have a cup of chocolate." Gaster picks them up and noticed all of them were clinging to his hand. Walking inside, Gaster asked with a curious voice. "Do you think Sans would find us here?"

"No. The slime bag's too lazy."

"NUH-UH. SANS DOESN'T LIKE THE COLD."

"nope. blue doesn't think too far."

All three of them replied. Gaster's smile widened. These creatures really know his sons well. "If you keep this up, I'll have to see all of you as part of the family."

"GOSH! THAT MEANS I HAVE TWO FAMILIES!" Rus exclaimed but Stretch laughed. "we're gonna be their lil' bros for life!"

"No small jokes Stretch!" Fell cursed and Gaster finally reached the living room. Activating the system for the heat to flood through the rooms, Gaster placed them on a pillow. The scientist then heads to the kitchen and sighs, staring at the heater become filled with purified water.

 

"Temporary bliss I suppose?"

 

Gaster paused, his eyes glowed purple.

 

" **Or should I find a way to extend it?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment Undertale!Sans, Underswap!Sans & Underfell!Sans refuses to get a smoll skeleton, but accepts the fact they hang out with a Papyrus Unit (Undertale,Underswap&Underfell).


	5. Last Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment your smoll skeleton will die and the owners get more attentive towards them? Yeah. That's what this chapter is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus still have their moments with their supposed bros.

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven. They are an ideal choice for young children with busybody parents or the elderly. They need very few maintenance but constant attention as they are prone to break down when left alone. This unit lasts for a good four years before entering an eternal rest.**

* * *

[YEAR 3]

 

[UNDERTALE]

 

          Golly! Undyne and Alphys are **playing with me more** , taking me to areas we have never been or seen before in my entire life. Sometimes, Frisk, Asriel and Chara comes with us. I feel flattered, protecting the three Royal children as we head to unknown areas. I feel so much like a Royal Guard when I do this. Too bad I'm not yet a Royal Guard. Stretch said I need more practice while Fell said Undyne is mothering me, protecting me from harm. Hmph! I am already a grown skeleton and I can do what I want to do... But with an instruction manual and map in hand. I also got to see **Mettaton** , a famous celebrity in the shows I watch every night time! Strange enough, Mettaton and Alphys are friends. It was sad to see the other two siblings of the celebrity are overshadowed. One was a silent singer while the other was an unfortunate actor who keeps getting bad movie roles. I also have Sans treating me to more spaghetti and puzzles! I wonder what's going on with all of them? Have they finally learned to appreciate the Great Papyrus' efforts or are they trying to tell me that I'm going to be a Royal Guard soon?! Wowie. I can't wait for them to tell me!

Fell and Stretch are being busy doing something science-y? I don't know what it would be but it's decreasing Stretch's STATS. One by one, I watch all of it fall because of the constant strain Stretch exerts upon himself. Yuno found out too late when I finally ask if they have ever checked our STATS. I had the usual STATS with **LVL 1** ; Fell is **LVL 10 but his DEF is lower and his ATK is higher than the usual** ; and finally, Stretch with the devastating **STATS and LVL 1. All of it - 1**. Stretch made an excuse that this is what Defects mean, but we both know that's a lie. Because Fell told me to trust Stretch, I stayed silent as Stretch gets more pampered by his owners. When we went to a music room inside the Royal Castle, I was placed on the piano as Undyne played. At the ending,  **Frisk**  and **Chara** clapped while **Asriel** tugs onto his father **King Fluffybuns** if he too can play as cool. The man agrees and I see the mother of the three children called **Queen Toriel** come over with a fresh batch of pie. We were all given a piece of pie, I have the smallest, and ate while talking about job careers. I prefer being a Royal Guard, but if I can get other jobs... I would like to be a chef And also a musician like what Undyne does!

  
          While we all ate, Sans comes from nowhere and sits on a piano. Looking at his direction, I waved HI towards him. The effect was immediate. Toriel, Frisk and Chara became peppy while Asriel and Fluffybuns became wary. Undyne and Alphys didn't seem to mind, eating the pie as always. Running to Sans, Frisk gave the male a hug and told a lot of things. Chara then tugs Frisk away and asks if it's possible for him to do some things. And if things didn't get any more complicated, Toriel comes over to offer the male some pie while making crude puns! I got confused with all the interaction that I decided to continue eating my pie and head back to Undyne's bag. I don't know why but I dislike hearing too much noise. Maybe because I want to absorb all of the information, my mind malfunctioned and I become dizzy. Hm? Strange. I fell asleep as soon as I landed inside Undyne's bag. That shouldn't be the case because the Great Papyrus doesn't plan on closing his eyes and making Zs in the morning. Something must be wrong with me...

"DID YOU FINALLY GET A BITTY?" I asked, looking up at Sans as we sat on the bench by the park. The male wore a blue jacket with hoodie (which I said suited him during our window shopping moments) and black shorts with white lines. Sans has his eyes closed, head resting on the bench as he let the sun's rays hit him. "nah... i wasn't ready for the responsibility."

"NONSENSE! HOW SURE ARE YOU ABOUT YOURSELF WHEN YOU NEVER TRIED WITH MAXIMUM EFFORT?! I'M SURE IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TAKE CARE OF SOMEONE, YOU'D BE A GREAT PARENT/LOVER/SIBLING/FRIEND/NYEH!" I proclaimed with my hands on my hips. Sans laughed, opening one eye to look down at me. "you sure about that, buddy?"

"ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DO MINIMAL EFFORT TO MOST OF YOUR ACTIVITIES!" I scold as I playfully punch his log-like leg beside me. Sans picks me up once more, this time placing me on his shoulder. He stood up, yawning and began walking with his pink slippers... "WHY DO YOU USE THOSE? IT DOES NOT SUIT YOUR CLOTHES!"

"it's comfy. you shouldn't try it or you'll lose your cool effect, bro." Sans grinned and I had to hold onto his neck when he nearly fell to the ground. "whoops! a bit dizzy there."

"IS SANS SICK?" I ask and look over to Sans' area. Sans looked pale, but he simply gives a small pat on my skull. "i'm fine. just tired from stuff..."

"WE CAN GO BACK AND REST?" I ask helpfully and he nodded, walking back to the tall infrastructure with other tall buildings beside it. Wingding Corporation is so huge. I wonder if Sans can handle being the President of this Corporation when his father dies?

"SANS? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I asked when Sans whistles at a small yellow duck-bird. I blink and found myself in Sans' room(The plate says so?) and it was all high tech and such like the doors opening automatically when Sans went close to it and closing when I look behind him. "..."

"WAIT. SANS! DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed when everything came into place. Sans was in autopilot, heading to his bedroom. Holding for dear life when the fall occured, Sans learned from his mistake (Sleep on the bed) but this was bad news for me. Tugging Sans to wake up, I cried. "SANS! YOU PROMISED TO CALL ALPHYS WHEN WE'RE DONE AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR PHONE IS! SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP!"

"zzZ" Sans was fast asleep. Calming myself, I went to the door and realized it's a sensor-based door. It didn't open because I'm too small, I screamed in despair.

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

  
          Our expiration date is coming near and the two have finally decided it was time to give me my golden years. Heh. That's a laugh. **Visiting the Royal Couple, entering in museums and eating different types of dessert** \- I was enjoying my last year with the shy not-yet-established couple. I finally got to talk to **Napstaton** , the third wheel, and was relieved when I saw the DJ preferring Blue over Yuno. Napstaton also have other siblings - **Napstablook** , a DJ better than Napstaton (in my opinion) and the other one died. How was the guy able to die when you're ghosts? Hmmm... I also learned to play more instruments and items when they led me to a learning center for Bittybones (Really? That's the name given for us? Huh... Not sure how to feel about this). Teaching my siblings, Fell and Rus caught up faster than me surprisingly... Must be because they aren't science-oriented... Not! Rus is interested in Plants while Fell is already mastering the Human Anatomy and Pathology, this is pure skill! Moving back to concerns about me, I am being overfed with Honey by Blue in a **loving** manner? Not so sure as well since I hear Blue went to a shelter and at the manufacturing to get some companions, only to feel sad that he couldn't take them all. Of course, you can't take them all. They will kill each other if they stay in one place. While Blue kid worries about that, I worry about death.

Me and Fell are doing a little experiment that can extend our life. Rus doesn't really understand it very well because the lil' cinnamon roll can't comprehend the processes. However, Rus is unconsciously part of our TEAM as we designated the guy to handle the SOUL sequence. This is similar to a DNA sequence as Magic won't be readily accepting potions or life-extenders without a certain pattern. Papyrus is good with patterns and if you give the right rules and book description, he can be an awesome chemist. I should've done this earlier. Straining myself before the deadline comes up, Fell and Rus already complained about the constant decrease of my STAT. I shrugged them off, not wanting to waste time. Rus just had to tell me off and watch Yuno fuss on me. I sigh as the following individuals babied me: Chara, Blue, Toriel, Fluffybuns and **Muffet**. Oh right. Muffet is the female who makes good pastries and has expanded her services to companion Units. I like the Honey or Spider cider she offers, delicious! Well... I won't say that when Blue offers his **quinche or tacos** , I might break the kid's heart. Got to keep lying under my teeth... Nyeh.

          Oh right, I heard from Rus that he wants to be a Royal Guard part-time musical chef. Me and Fell had to look at each other and I declare I want to be a scientist-researcher and if possible (given I haven't studied and take up a degree) specializing in Quantum physics. You can say some good company rubbed off on me which is - Comic and Red. Comic and Red also hanged out with me more and I gotta confess, I'm gonna miss these guys. Rus and Fell might not think so, annoyed at the constant puns thrown left and right. Nyeh heh~ Get used to it, bros! I'm gonna be your punning oldest brother until the bitter end. Drum roll with Fell and Papyrus throwing bones at me. I wonder how Sans and Red feel now that the two are going to 'die' soon? I know Blue is at his clingy stage, more clingy than Yuno who's already accepting the result. I take deep breaths, tired from using shortcuts from the repetitive Hide-and-Seek I play with Chara, Asriel and Blue. Crap... My visions turning dark, I fall down to the ground, taking deep breaths. I should take a short nap, works like a charm... right? I blinked, realizing that I was inside Blue's scarf. Wait-How could I forget? I promised to watch his premier night.

"are we there yet?" I asked, my voice a bit groggy but Blue was too cheerful and happy to notice. Wearing the blue handkerchief/scarf thing, I never thought I'd see the day Blue wear something other than his beginner's armor - a white tuxedo with a brilliant blue tie. "Don't worry Papy. We're going there soon! I can't wait to see the romance movie!"

'oh brother. i had to promise to go to a romance movie of all things. *sigh* afterwards, back to work i go. i wonder if fell's still studying about magic and the soul properties since that's an incremental part of the experiment? yuno, alphys and phyla's notes were a great help, but i wished i saw gaster's notes. it could've been so much easier.' I flopped on the scarf, allowing myself to enter a dark room where thousands of flashes attack Blue. I hid inside the scarf, annoyed at the flashes. "do you hafta have a paparazzi?"

"Sorry but, they won't go away even if I ask them to." Blue apologized and I had to be the skeleton that this guy was fond of, hooray~! Sitting down, Blue allowed me to come out of the scarf and sit on his shoulder. I sat down, resting on the scarf. "who's the main character?"

"Napstaton." Blue's smile was too blinding. Wait-It's his starry eyes that are blinding! Hm? I peer closer. Light Blue, there's a hint of PATIENCE in his eyes. So magic does exist in the talented few, hearing rumors between the scientists that each of Gaster's children contain a separate SOUL energy. "Aren't you excited for this, Papy?!"

"s-sure i am kiddo." I looked at the side, lying under my teeth. Even if this male is 18 years-old, I see Blue as a lil' kid because of his attitude and actions. "but i might fall asleep."

"But didn't you sleep a while ago?" Blue inquired, looking at me with concerned eyes. The kid was even pouting, that's cute. I placed my hands in my front pocket and shrugged, "no worries bro. even if i'm asleep, i'll keep an eye socket out for ya."

"You aren't meant to protect me, Papy! I should be the one to protect you..." Blue's eyes are beginning to moisten and I had to wave my hands to reassure the albino. "wow wow there! if this makes you happy, we can protect each other like brother's in arm."

"...Okay! (I sigh in relief) But don't strain yourself all right? We're here to enjoy before you... you. ("don't cry in public bro! " I gave Blue a hug, and whispered. "alph could be watching.") Y-you're right. I should be brave and embrace everything Life throws at me. Thank you for the comfort!" Blue smiles at me and I smile back. Sitting down, I pull out a lollipop and placed it in my mouth because a redhead stole my packets of cigarette! Sucking the sweet, I look up to see the huge screen flash with bombastic sounds blaring through the speakers.

"!!!" I nearly fell off my seat but clung to Blue's scarf. Sitting on the male's shoulder, my eye lights vanish and didn't come out after a while. Blinking, I blame the movie spoilers given to me (reading the script backstage when Blue placed me there without anyone noticing) or should I blame the stinging light? Hmm...

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

          Dying stopped training me and all work have been removed from my hands, they then initiated a number of marathon, running from place to place. I tried a lot of food and have seen so many idiots loitering in the streets. I was able to meet the aristocrats: **King Asgore and Queen Toriel** with their child **Prince Asriel** and their adopted twins **Frisk and Chara** and finally, I met **Baron Gore and Baronness Thoriel** with their child **Flowey**. Yeah... The last one had me baffled as well. Aside from the bizarre name, Flowey is an entity of pure evil, more like a tsunderplane... I also met **Mettaton** (who my brother was fussing about) hanging out with **Napstablook** (the raven's stage manager) with **Happstablook** (silent actress/singer? Not sure but Stretch was interested in her songs) talking with **Napstaton** (who Blue was fussing about) on the side table. I haven't seen the other one **Meta** (the actor who sucks in every movie) because a certain bastard came over and picked me up from my table to head to the laboratory. Yes. That bastard being Red who seem determined to do something with me. Analyzing me, the slob says I should be researched first before turning to dust. How nice of him! I, the Terrible Papyrus, am not going to fall that easily.

You see? Me and my siblings are working on a formula consisted of both magic and science to extend our life. I know it sounds idiotic, science and magic in this time and age doesn't exist anymore... But do you not wonder how the **company** creates the companion Units? They weren't lying when they say the Units are made of magic because each font has a certain SOUL fragment that wears down within certain amount of years. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Light Blue and Violet - each spectrum have certain traits which I won't elaborate further. All we need to do is re-calibrate the SOULs and create a substance consisting of **Determination (Red), Integrity (Blue), and Justice (Yellow)**. Other SOUL magic can be reproduced later as far as I am concerned. The bad part about this is that the research of SOUL became taboo because of the Great WAR between Humans and Monsters (Wherever the monsters are?). Handling the more important set because of my knowledge and lack of proximity towards my owners, I had to be the one to grave dig and collect the fucking SOUL fragments. I always had to head back again because of the certain requirements needed. It's like blood fusion but more complex as I get it from dead people. It's easier if they were alive.

          Pushing research aside, I hear from Rus that he wants to be a Royal Guard that has a part-time job as a musician and a chef... Stretch mentioned he wants to be a scientist researcher specializing in Quantum Physics which I blame because of bad company: Red and Comic. I have similar plans as my twin, not wanting him to get in trouble because of his saint like behavior. Between me and Rus, I have a better chance of being a Royal Guard as I have a higher LVL than my older twin. So what if Rus is older than me?! I am still stronger!! However, I confess to not having any motives in life as I tend to worry more about those around me. It's not me, it's the primary function given by the Company to all Papyrus Units. Rus is a living embodiment of it while Stretch pushes it aside as far as he can (yet it still bites Stretch in the coccyx when Blue gives those eyes at him.) I also notice I'm getting more lethargic than usual, my sleep extending longer than it should have or those times I need to take a breather (I'm even a skeleton!). I sat down beside a pile of reports Red has to finish (lazy ass) and looked up at the sleepy albino. I sigh, regretting the decision of staying behind. Now I'm stuck in the lab with Red who's sleepy for unknown reasons. It's like Stretch, but a larger version.

"Do you believe in magic?" I wonder, stepping on the scientist's unfinished report and stared down at it. Red thinks I don't understand any of this, but he should guess again. I researched in great depths in this field because I dislike being challenged, like how my twin researched about plant life. Red opened his eyes and I met fearful red eyes. "Had a nightmare again?"

"hmmm... yes? ("Then don't sleep, jack ass!" I scolded and crossed my arms)" Red sat up and stretched, the sound of something popping at the male's back. I look away, disturbed on how this male allows his bones to crack. Red crouched back down, resting his face on his palm as he took a sip of his mustard bottle. Red replies, "and about your question... in the dept, we don't use that **word** since we see things as a set of processes/substances within and beyond the natural order. an example would be the soul when a guy dies. the soul's a fucking schrodinger's cat. it's dicking with the science community and we can't research it."

"Right, the promise thing with human and monsters. I hear the spiritualists have several documents that explain the characteristics of a SOUL. Is it called alchemy or sorcery?" I laid down on the paper, pretending to be paperweight because I'm bored. "Not really sure..."

"is boss interested in... magic?" Red's smile was back on when I look up. Why is he smiling when he recently got a nightmare few minutes ago? I huffed, looking down at the paper. Speaking of SOUL, Red has DETERMINATION judging from his eyes. What a coincidence? I implicitly confessed. "I am interested in how I am made. All for sure, it's not through sex."

"but you guys go through heat." Red points out and I roll out of the paper only to fall on another. "Heat is not just about fucking other companions, but an exchange of SOUL fragments in our body. Defects does not have this function, living shorter than other Units."

"so a soul's like a battery to you guys and you die after it wears out?" Red sounds smug and I realize we're actually having a decent conversation. I look at him and reply. "Yes and no."

"because each one of you have a unique soul fragment even if you're given the same soul element, .." Red was affirming something. I sat up and nodded, but continued the sentence. "You'll begin to wonder where all these SOUL fragments come from. Artificially created? Spare parts of a SOUL or is the SOUL taken through alternate means?"

"i can't believe i can make a decent conversation with ya boss! ("How dare you?!" I pointed my finger at him, "You're just really unreasonable most of the time!") well, now that you pulled the cat outta the bag, i should ask what you and stretch are up to." Red held his pen, tapping it on the side. Who is he playing me for, his younger brother? I know I'm the youngest between my brothers, but I have my moments! I point at his report. "If you can finish this, I'll tell you what you want, swine! However, you have an hour before the deadline."

"...! boss. do you have to point the time? now, you got me all nervous." Red sounds like he's whining (but he's smiling) as he did his work. While walking away, I lost control of my legs and fell. Hearing a chuckle, I threw a bone to silence the man. I sat up, grumbling. 'Damn legs died on me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching for life extension is difficult when you're smoll. :)


	6. EXTRA - About that Papyrus Unit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans swears they don't want any involvement with a Companion Unit...  
> It's just that this one caught their eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans, Underswap!Sans & Underfell!Sans POV while hanging out with their smoll bros.

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

 

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven. They are an ideal choice for young children with busybody parents or the elderly. They need very few maintenance but constant attention as they are prone to break down when left alone. This unit lasts for a good four years before entering an eternal rest.**

* * *

YEAR 3.75

 

[UNDERTALE]

 

                To tell you honestly, being Vice-president of Wingding Corporation is the worst position next to the secretary. All of the tasks, my 'father' gives me involves a lot of moving, talking and writing. I prefer sleeping and doing things on my own pace, not appointments and deadlines. I know I am bound to do this, but does Gaster have to pile all of his paperwork on me and then forbid me to enter the lab?! The last straw burned when I was forced to buy ITEMS to go into parties and meet my potential fiances/fiancees. I get that being 21 means you have to get married, but I'm not in a rush to do those things. I ain't the type to hold terrible grudges like my bro Serif, but you can say my grudges last forever. I'll play his game, but with every rule bent to my own preference.

 

_"hi alphys." Sans muttered, head still on the desk as Alphys entered the albino's office. One eye open, he noticed Alphys' smoll skeleton unit walk on his desk while his friend segregates the documents. Alphys sighs, "Sans. You can't keep doing this or Gaster's going to-"_

_"i know. i'll handle it later." Sans hides his face again, a bit annoyed that he's given so much responsibilities. He felt a smoll tap on his head, hearing a loud voice. "ARE YOU TIRED?"_

_"..." Sans doesn't know what to say. Yes because he's tired of all the work that he never signed up for. No because he wants someone to talk to when this room is trying to suffocate him. Instead, Sans diverts the topic. "nah. i'm hangry."_

_"HANGRY OR HUNGRY??? UH... YOU MUST MEAN HUNGRY, HUMAN WHO FELL ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR!!" The skeleton cheers, but both individuals were silent at the skeleton's opinion. Sans thinks it's too innocent. It could get itself killed. "the name's comic sans wingdings. don't forget this time.."_

_"VERY WELL THEN COMIC SANS WINGDINGS! YOU MUST TRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI AND REJUVENATE YOURSELF FOR WORK!" Sans slowly moves his head up to stare at the chirpy skeleton. "no need for formalities, sans is fine."_

_"OKAY THEN NO-NEED-FOR-FORMALITIES-SANS." The smoll skeleton was borderline stupid and naive, Sans wished he has the energy to face palm. Instead, he placed his head back down to the table and asked, "hey alph? why do you hafta bring this thing with you all the time?"_

_"He's name is Papyrus or Rus in short. You can say he brightens things up in my workplace." Alphys smiles, scratching the back of her neck. Sans moves his hand forward to poke the skeleton. His colleague continues, "Didn't Doctor Wingdings say you have to choose a unit next week?"_

_"OH~! YOU SHOULD TRY JOKERMAN! HE LIKES SAYING A LOT OF PUNS LIKE THAT ONE TIME IN THE SHELTER, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS LET ME PLAY WITH SOME FONTS UNTIL JOKERMAN CAME OVER AND AND OFFERED HIS HAND BUT THERE WAS THIS FARTING SOUND..." Papyrus offered advice, beaming and yet turning slightly peeved with his experience. Sans rests his head to the side, listening to the skeleton's story. Man. He should've been a psychiatrist instead. Hearing stories and interpreting them isn't as hard as doing paperwork. However, before Papyrus could reach the part when he was led to the secret section of the shelter, Alphys picks him up with an embarrassed look._

_"S-Sorry for the delay in work, but we have to get going." Alphys bowed her head before leaving. Sans turned silent, contemplating at the story. He mumbled, pushing his pen to the side. "delay? you mean interruption. hmm... i wonder what's in the shelter?"_

 

                Don't get me wrong, getting a smoll sentient being is a huge responsibility. Look at my dog, he's already a handful by itself. Well... Besides the fact it can do shortcuts like me and Serif but that's besides the point. I didn't plan on getting one, but the Papyrus unit got me hooked by the way he talks about the various units. Each one having a mind of their own, Papyrus is always so confident that this will cheer me up and yet the smoll skeleton is utterly clueless about the amount of dust the skeleton units made when they die. There's even a server that shows those things battle it out to the death. However, each unit had their distinct feature so I head over the shelter and had a look. One word to describe the place: Orphanage. There were older skeletons and newborns; the chaotic and the traumatized; It was a commercialized orphanage where the defects and unpopular lay. It was **unsightly**. Whatever Gaster had in his head to ask us to get one of these, I wanted no part on.

 

_"YOU SHOULD GET A JACKET." Papyrus declared, sitting on the albino's desk as Sans scribbled on the paper. Alphys pleaded him to take care of the skeleton for two hours as she made her proposal so here he was with the ball of sunshine. Sans looks at the skeleton and raises an eyebrow. "that's an ice idea."_

_"GAH! NO PUNS! I'M SERIOUS~!" Papyrus stomped on his paper, being the paperweight he is. "YOU'RE CONSTANTLY STRETCHING AND GOING AROUND THE OFFICE, WRINKLING YOUR CLOTHES ALL BECAUSE YOUR OFFICE IS A FREEZER! MAYBE IF YOU HAVE A JACKET, YOU'LL STOP MOVING AROUND!"_

_"you have a point... but i got no time." Sans continues to scribble but Papyrus jumped in the air, eyes sparkling in a funny way. Sans had to look at the skeleton again in amusement. 'How can you be so happy all the time?'_

_"FORTUNATELY FOR YOU, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DO IT!" Papyrus declared, "ALL I NEED IS FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR AND I'LL BE ON MY WAY TO THE MALL NEXT TO THIS BUILDING!"_

_"hehe. thanks, but no thanks. i wouldn't want alphys to kill me." Sans chuckled, heading back to his work. Papyrus huffs, crossing his arms. 'Does this guy really want to get out?'_

_"ALPHYS TRUSTS ME TO GO AROUND..." Papyrus looks down disappointed at the lack of trust, but brightens up when an idea formulates in his skull._

_"?" Sans watched Papyrus walking away. The albino asked,  "where ya going?"_

_"EXPLORING!" Papyrus cheered, jumping down to land on the floor. Looking up at Sans, Papyrus gives a thumbs-up. "I HEAR FROM STRETCH THAT WE'RE BOTHERSOME BECAUSE OF HOW GREAT WE ARE SO! I WILL TRY MY BEST NOT TO BOTHER YOU WITH MY GREATNESS BY MOVING AROUND."_

_"y-yeah... you do that." Sans continues, scribbling while he hears Papyrus comment on his things from time to time. Papyrus was even talking about his trashcan and socks, berating at his messy lifestyle.  This unit was like a mother telling him off on what to do. He placed earbuds, covering the sound as he continued writing. 'there are times I like chatty people, but these are not those times.'_

_"finally. done!" After the albino finished one bulk of the paperwork, he decided to remove the buds and ask if the skeleton wants to go out and eat. Instead of hearing a response for his achievement like the usual moments, he hears silence. Sans stood up, seeing the clothes and files organized._

_"paps! where are you? buddy?" Sans starts looking around his office, starting to grow worried when there was no reply. It was only when he saw the door open that the albino ran outside. He went all the way to the mall's entrance to see in time Papyrus scuttling to the entrance undetected by authorities. Scooping the skeleton off his feet, Sans held him close to his chest. "you had me worried there bud."_

_"DIDN'T I TELL I CAN HANDLE ON MY OWN? WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" Papyrus tries to push the arms away and getting out of the male's grasp. Sans doesn't let go, still paralyzed with relief and assurance. "SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! I DID NOT COME HERE FOR A HUG BUT TO BUY YOU A JACKET!"_

 

                Paps is cool, always putting his all into a single task with so much unrealistic optimism. Those type of individuals were rare or maybe I never got a chance to meet some of them because of an ACT called **work**. However, I can't help but smile at the small ball of sunshine roaming around the building. Not going to admit it out loud but Papyrus makes me look forward for the next day, even if I'm tired of paperwork. Strange how I want to comfort the lil' guy whenever he's sad, telling him all the cool stuff he did. Papyrus always gets reeled in those type of talks. Sometimes, Alphys leaves Papyrus with me. Said skeleton goes around to clean my room and nag about my to-do list. The skeleton is also able to sense if there's an abrupt change in temperature and alert me if I have any text messages. He lets me sleep, but reminds me to do my work when I'm awake and the meetings I have to go to. It's funny. Papyrus' like my impromptu personal secretary/mom figure. But then... The font unit is too friendly and caring, Papyrus could get himself killed with the other smoll skeletons. I just hope against all odds no font enters my office and harm the lil' guy.

 

_"Have you seen anyone you like?" The caretaker smiles at Sans. The male shook his head, observing the smoll skeletons. Sans stared at the merchandise again, sighing loudly in exasperation._

_"do ya mind explaining to me why there's so many papyrus units of different sizes, shapes and attitudes? i'm new in this field and kinda flabbergastered by this." Sans joked, scratching his neck. The caretaker laughs, both at the question and the anxiety of the buyer._

_"The fonts are learning to adapt and change depending on the environment they live in. The Papyrus unit is mostly dependent to their owners. Their assigned tasks or items shape them."_

_"oh. cool..." Sans wasn't really interested with that answer. It was too vague, something didn't feel right. The caretaker gazes over the adult's focus and smiles, "Do you wish to interact with them? I'm sure they won't mind."_

_"k." Sans shrugs, following the caretaker open the door for them to access the other side of the shop where the skeletons are. Sans walked in, curious at the sheer amount of bitties. Playing, fighting, crying, singing and sleeping - All of the Papyruses are unique in their special way. It reminds him of the difference between Paps, Stretch and Fell. 'i'd prefer a stretch sort of guy, but none of us will do the cleaning job so i gotta find a paps version who likes jokes and takes up majority of my house work..._

_"..." Sans continues to stare at the bitties; his gaze  caused some to start crying. Sans tries talking with the small few who didn't cry, but they always felt off. Sans grumbled, "this is worse than a pet."_

 

               Papyrus doesn't like being pampered. It's something completely different from his subcategory level of Papyrus. What Alphys' Companion Unit wants is lots of freedom and adventure, proving his worth and making friends. Sans can't let him because: One, Papyrus is weak; Two, Papyrus is smoll; Three, Papyrus is trusting; And four, Papyrus' owner Alphys is in his friend list. Sans didn't want his friends and his friends' friends to get in harm's away. Thus, Sans doesn't allow Papyrus away from him even a second when they're together in a business trip, a flight or even a new area. He knows he's not protective, but Papyrus' entire being screams at Harm to come near him. Sans also doesn't want Alphys' lover tearing the door down and scream gibberish at him.

 

_"SANS? WHEN WILL YOU GET MARRIED?" Papyrus asked, the small skeleton looks at the coughing albino with innocent eyes. Sans continues to cough, sputtering out some ketchup he drank earlier._

_"w-what gave you that idea paps?" Sans coughed-joked, smiling at his tiny friend. Papyrus waves his hands, cheering. "GA-I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOUR BABIES WILL LOOK LIKE!"_

_"hm...  i hope they aren't as energetic as you." Sans remarks, looking at the excited skeleton. Papyrus must've watched a documentary again. Papyrus clutched his hands into a fist, shouting louder as he stepped on the paperwork (as a paper weight). "WELL I HOPE THEY DON'T END UP BEING LAZY BUM BUMS!"_

_"pft. where did you learn that word?" Sans covers his mouth, looking down at the skeleton. Papyrus frowns, stomping his foot but it left no mark. "IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"_

_"BUT I'M SERIOUS ABOUT MY QUESTION." Papyrus starts again, crossing his arms as he looks down. "ISN'T STARTING A FAMILY SOMETHING REALLY MOTIVATING? MAYBE YOU'LL STOP BEING LAZY!"_

_"then that ain't me. you gotta spell lazy first before sans." The Vice President nodded his head in a sage like manner. Papyrus gawked for a moment before recovering with a rebuttal. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOUR LIES!"_

 

I swear I wasn't attached to the skeleton. Papyrus was only a thing to pass time. It was none of Gaster's business who I'm hanging out with. Heck. Why would he want me to buy one when I have so much stuff on my plate? So what if Papyrus' life is cut shorter than the other units? It's not my problem. Everyone dies. It's part of life. Why should I be entitled to care about the skeleton? My friend **Grillby** merely stared back at me, cleaning the glass with his usual silence. I pick the glass up, twirling the semi-transparent content with renewed interest. A lady is coming over my area, her eyes reflecting that predatory grin as she strides with her red mermaid dress. I might as well humor her since I got nothing better to do than finish paperwork back at home.

 

_"meh." Sans voiced out indifferently as he signs and corrects the proposals given given to him. The smoll skeleton continues to sit on the small pin cushion Alphys placed beside the flowerpot. In the corner of his eye, Sans can see Papyrus smiling. Sans didn't like it._

_"REALLY? NO TEARS? NO OUTBURST?!" Papyrus was confounded, sitting straight to look at the adult. Sans shrugged his shoulders, still writing. Papyrus flops back to his cushion. "I... I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING."_

_"didn't need to hear that." Sans muttered, flipping a page and scanning through its contents. Of course he knows the skeleton's gonna die early. Gaster told him the news last month. Papyrus shook his head, turning to face the window. From a distance, one can see tall buildings and green mountains. Papyrus responds, "LEAVING MY FRIENDS BEHIND, WHO KNOWS HOW DULL THEIR LIVES WOULD BE WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS?! WHO WILL EVER PICK UP YOUR SOCKS OR WAKE YOU UP IN THE MORNING?"_

_"the maids or the butlers down the hallway. not much difference really." Sans muttered as Papyrus contemplates on the cushion, "since someone will replace you eventually so live your life to the fullest."_

_"I-I SEE!" Too focused on his work, Sans didn't realize the smoll skeleton sounding relieved. "THEN I'M GLAD THAT YOU'LL DO ALL RIGHT WITHOUT ME. DON'T LET ME BOTHER YOU WITH YOUR WORK!"_

_"kay." Sans continues to scribble. Papyrus asked, "SANS?"_

_"hm?" Sans doesn't know why he's even answering the guy._

_"THANK YOU." Sans looks at Papyrus who in turn was staring at his red scarf. "FOR EVERYTHING I MEAN. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE."_

_"did sumthing happen?" Sans asked, but Papyrus merely shook his head. The skeleton even had the guts to change topic. "IT'S ALREADY QUARTER TO FOUR. YOU SHOULD MEET WITH THE DOCTOR NOW."_

_"paps." Sans glares at the companion unit. Papyrus looks at his direction and tilts his head. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I CERTAINLY WANT YOU TO LIVE LONGER SANS."_

_"it's none of your business paps." Sans looks back at his work which caused the skeleton to frown._

 

 _"_ _**DO YOU HATE YOURSELF THAT MUCH SANS?** "_

 

"Sans?" Toriel asked, catching the Vice-President's attention. Sans looks at Toriel's direction and waves, leaning on a pole as he watched a bunch of kids play at the park. Toriel treads to his side carefully, taking note of her friend's condition. Sans seems tired but more restless than the usual.

"wassup tori?" Sans greeted, hands in his pockets as he stares at the two kids playing by the swing.

"What brings you here my friend? shouldn't you be going to your doctor?" Toriel asked with a concerned voice. Sans simply shrugged, not really sure himself. "i dunno. maybe i needed some fresh air, away from everything if you know what i mean."

"I see." Toriel nods in agreement. "Mind if I stay with you?"

"sure." Sans closed his eyes, trying to remove that nagging feeling in his chest. Instead of telling his friend, the male shook his head.

 

'it's probably nothing...'

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

 

                Now that I think about it, my father never did show any care for me. He's always about work, work and more work. Since I was the youngest, there was no road for me to follow into. My father was content with me being the youngest child. It was degrading. I knew I was more than **that** but I didn't know what I was capable of doing. When my oldest brother grew old enough to write, father shoved him into the research and development team. My older brother followed suit, but I was left alone with the maids and butlers. I didn't have any talent for science so I became the secretary. I hated it but I had to do it because I wanted to feel useful towards my brothers. This was my life until my uncle **Aster Wingdings** decided to kidnap me and lead me to **Fast Entertainment**. Now that I'm one of the big three stars in showbiz, I find myself surrounded with bodyguards. I'm also constantly monitored by the paparazzi. Life got so much hectic especially when I have projects rolling on the front door. Yes. My father and brothers were proud of me, but my brothers felt a bit sorry for my predicament. Because I'm a star, I couldn't do what I was able to do in the past.

 

_"you're not human, ain't ya?" The smoll skeleton tilts his head, curious on his vibrant aquamarine eyes. Sans took a step back, eyes widened in shock. Not uttering a sound, Sans didn't know what to say. It was his mentor who stood in front of him as a defense._

_"What in the blazes are you talking about Stretch?" Alph asked as she did a cutting motion in the air towards the direction of her companion unit. "Of course Sans is a human like the rest of us!"_

_"uh-huh." Stretch didn't buy it, looking away as placed a lollipop in his mouth. Alph's right cheek twitched and she threw an ax towards the skeleton, only for it to stop midway in the air. Stretch raised his hands, making the ax fall to the ground. "sorry for the rude response, captain. will do better next time."_

_"What does she even see in you in the first place?" Alph harrumphs, peeved at the skeleton's response. Sans looks at his mentor then back at the skeleton, "What is that, Alph?"_

_"Oh. A companion unit Yuno brought with her from the main manufacturing site." Alph scratched her back before holding her hand in the air. Knowing the signal, Stretch coated the ax with blue magic and levitated it back to its owner. Sans watched this with fascination, wondering about these so-called **companion units**. Alph looks at his direction and grinned, "Ready for our training punk?"_

_"A-Absolutely!" Sans responds back, pulling out a sword from his sheath tied to his belt on the right. Holding it with both hands, Sans swore the skeleton was watching him with a strange expression._

 

                Aside from the fact my father's breathing down my neck on the possibility of gaining a lover before my two brothers, I didn't like my showbiz life so I always create elaborate escapades to get some fresh air. During one of my escapes, I saw a group of Royal Guards fighting against bad guys and rescuing a family from a terror zone. I suddenly wanted to be part of that armored group. I wanted to be part of the Royal Guards and save lives. It was Alph who got me into the training grounds but her smoll skeleton unit called **Stretch** told me it was a helpless case. Cynical and lazy, the smoll skeleton constantly throws puns into the air and laughs at my irritation away. However, I can see deep down that the skeleton was special. He's like my oldest brother in a sense that he doesn't have any other purpose but to watch over his younger brothers. Just like the time he asked why I wanted to join the Royal Guards, I started following the Companion unit's footsteps without any reason. I didn't realize how this would bite me on the butt when the skeleton found out.

 

_"what are you stressing over this time?" The smoll skeleton asked as it leans on the flower pot. The leading character paused from his script and shouted, "What is wrong with you Stretch?! Of course I'm going to be stressing over this because rehearsal starts in thirty minutes!"_

_"you're a strange kid." The smoll skeleton called **Stretch** snickered, pulling out a small stick and huffing on it. "from the royal castle to the stage, you flip three sixty on me."_

_"Why are you even following me for?!" Sans screamed, not wanting to hear a critique at the moment. Papyrus sighs, breathing out white smoke. "sorry bud but alph told me to follow ya."_

_"If it'll silence you, go eat the food my admirers gave me." Sans muttered under his breath, returning to his script. The skeleton grins, teleporting to the box and summoning small Gaster blasters to shoot a hole on it. Unfortunately, the act was noticed as the albino's eyes turned to stars._

_"How did you do that?!" Sans exclaimed and it was Papyrus who told the child off as he held a small chunk of the cookie. "hm? shouldn't you be able to do this?"_

_"I CAN?!" Sans nearly made the skeleton fall on his butt with the volume of his voice. Papyrus used the cookie chunk to cover his face, muttering. "memorize your script before we talk k?"_

 

                The Papyrus unit known as Stretch acts differently. Different not only from his real origin called **Papyrus** , but also from the other deviants with a similar lifestyle as his. Instead of sleeping and lazying around, this Stretch is constantly in the line between resting and talking. He looks like he's sleeping but he isn't. He has insomia like the chirpy Papyrus, but is always in the state of fatigue. The most important thing here was that he responds to me like an equal. I have never seen any bitty as independently lazy as Stretch. According to Yuno, the smoll skeleton earned how to teleport and use the Gaster blasters within a matter of days. Unfortunately, said skeleton used it to smash locks that hid the sweets. Compared to the three Papyrus Units, Stretch really likes sweets and telling puns. I wanted to know how he turned that way. However, maybe Stretch has a point. Maybe I did all of this to gain recognition and friends. I wanted to prove him wrong, but I also know he's right.

 

_"Can I keep all of them father?!" Sans asked, his eyes sparkling like stars as he held a ton load of bitties in his arms. Gaster stared at his son's direction and shook his head._

_"Lucida. We are not here to run the bitty center out of business, we are here to select companion units that will fit for you and your brothers' needs." Gaster looks down at the companion units with disgust. Sans slowly placed the skeletons down and sighs. "Yes father."_

_"?" Sans frowned, looking at a peculiar set of skeletons. In a way, they're like Alph's Papyrus unit but still so different. Sans decided to look at them, wondering why none of them were moving._

_"Sans. I think they're asleep." Gaster frowned at the sorry sight. The skeletons didn't even bother moving. They were either smoking or sleeping. Sans decided to poke one but the skeleton simply flopped there. It wasn't moving. It just didn't want to respond._

_"Do you want to get that sir?" The manager asked, fiddling with his hands as he looked at the duo. Looking at the sleepy bitty, Sans opened his mouth to answer.... Only for the man to shake his head._

_"Nothing of interest."_

_But!'' Sans felt something break inside as his father spoke with the manager. Looking back at the sleepy skeletons and at the curious smoll baby skeletons, Sans waves goodbye with a cheerful smile before he was led back to the limousine with his father and two bodyguards._

 

                The most strange case here will be the fact Papyrus knows his life right from the start. The skeleton is simply pretending that he's alive when in fact he knows that he's a toy: an object to pass the time. Papyrus didn't want to be reminded of this **fact** and I did that. This isn't what I had in mind. I didn't think whatever I was doing is wrong, but Papyrus made me realize it was wrong for me to treat him this way. Because I wanted to have a friend, I researched about the companion units and thought I knew everything about them. The manuals and the How-tos told me that they were like pets but Fell told me otherwise. The smoll skeleton unit called **Fell** told me that **Stretch** wanted respect. I treated his oldest brother like a pet and now Stretch must have gotten tired of my ACTs. I wanted to ask for forgiveness but Stretch started acting more evasive than the norm, teleporting away before I could open my mouth. When I finally caught sight of him on the head of Yuno, Papyrus shrugged the issue of and forgave me like one two three. The companion unit even apologized, laughing at how childish he's turning out simply by hanging out with me. I didn't see anything humorous about that.

 

_"you know what? i think deep down, you really **love** me, bro." Papyrus snickered as Sans takes a deep breaths before opening his eyes. Sans looks at the small skeleton and smiled, "I don't **love** you. I just want to know more about you. You're different from the others and-"_

_"i don't admire your every move unless you're feeling **blue**." Papyrus twirls his red lollipop as the two sat on the bench together. Wearing a blue scarf and grey jacket with hoodie on, Sans threw some bits of bread to feed the birds. Sans glares at Papyrus, "Don't push your luck, Papy."_

_"nyeh heh. roger that, mister bitty specialist." Papyrus sounds really sarcastic, but melancholic at the same time. It made Sans wonder what really was the expression the skeleton wanted to express. "i'm glad you have other expressions aside from being a chirpy bombastic superstar."_

_"Very funny." Sans watched a peculiar fat bird look at him with big red eyes. Papyrus comments back, sounding slightly serious. "i'm telling the truth bro. you look like the type of guy who never got any problems. in a way, you're what yuno call a **sanguine**."_

_"You're labeling me now." Sans accused and the companion unit's voice got more constrained, "ain't ya doing the same, trying to understand me under the perspective of my origin? it's as if i'm not sentient. i'm an object- nah. a toy sounds more appropriate to you humans, am i right?"_

_"W-wait. I didn't mean that!" Sans turns to the skeleton's direction to apologize only for his friend to shake the topic off. "course you didn't. you're brutally honest, that's all."_

_"I didn't mean to insult you Papy." Sans claws the bench and the smoll skeleton hums, "welp. sorry for the accusation... feeling down these days and i swear it's not because of drugs."_

_"You're making yourself really suspicious right now." Sans eyes the skeleton slightly sweating in anxiety. Papyrus scratched his vertebrae, laughing. "nyeh heh. just your imagination bro. is it just me or did i hear nice cream guy's catchy song?"_

_"Where?!" Sans shot up, looking at the source. Hearing the skeleton's laughter, Sans decided to lie down on the bench and crush the skeleton. Caught off guard, the skeleton had no choice but to ask for forgiveness for the male to get off him._

 

                I knew Papyrus had a problem and asked father if it was redeemable. Like a cancer patient, Stretch can only live for a limited time. Survival is slim to nonexistent when it comes to these semi-life forms. In a way, you can see a companion unit like a homunculus. Relying only from the energy in their surroundings, homunculus can survive almost anything except the limits imposed by its creator. The same creator who has an imperfect vision of perfection always leads its creations with a flaw or a weakness in combat terms. The fate of defected homunculus is what Stretch is experiencing now. He'll die at any moment because he's imperfect. If Papyrus was perfect, the time of death is specified and one can prepare a funeral or small burial ground beside a plant (since the bitty's magic can still rejuvenate its surroundings at the time of death). I also realize that whatever Papyrus was doing such as pushing me aside or being pessimistic and irritating was because he didn't want me to feel sad. The bitty knows he was going to die and he doesn't want me to cry over his death.

 

_"You're going to die and all you're doing is sleep on top of a marshmallow.." Sans stated out, staring at the smoll skeleton resting on a marshmallow. The lights were off and only the silent hum of the air conditioner can be heard. The orange hooded skeleton flashed two orange eye lights at him and answered. "sleep is a luxury mind you. you should try it sometime."_

_"You..." Sans stormed towards the skeleton's direction, standing beside the table to look down at the smoll skeleton. "How can you accept all of this so easily? Don't you want to live?!"_

_"hell. of course i wanna live." Papyrus replied, looking at how emotional the teen was becoming. Sitting up, Papyrus stretched his arms. "i promised to see you off before your tour around the world, didn't i? i'll find some way to fulfill that promise one way or the other."_

_"That's two years from now..." Sans looks down to the floor, clenching his fist. Papyrus taps his chin, thinking to himself. "but fussing over my death day won't get me anywhere bro."_

_"I can't bear to watch your life waste away." Sans wished he didn't say that because the skeleton laughed. This wasn't a laughing matter but for the skeleton, it was. Papyrus asked, "my words really mean that much to you, doesn't it?"_

_"..." Sans didn't know what to say in return. The albino could only bow his head lower._

_"best to let that sentiments go, bro." Papyrus requested, hoping he'll take a hint._

 

 _"_ _**you're old enough to move on right?** "_

 

"Hey Sans!" Chara called out, causing the celebrity to turn around and give the kid a smile. Walking towards him, the brunet asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Waterfall doing a concert with Napstaton?"

"Oh. I cancelled it because I wanted to hang out with Papy. Have you seen him?" Sans looks around with a small frown. Chara grinned, bumping his arm. "Relax! He's probably sleeping in the cupboard like last time."

"True..." Sans doesn't know why but something doesn't feel right. Chara tugged his arm, calling the male back to his senses. "Come on! Alph's looking for you. We don't have all day and you promised to spar with me today!"

"All right! all right! Hold your horses." Sans gives in, but decides to give the place one final look before leaving. Chara grinned, catching the blue trainee off guard with the knife in her hands.

"You better be prepared Sansy~! I've trained hard enough to beat you and your stupid comedian brother."  Chara said cheekily, dragging the male out of the room.

"I don't think you can beat Comic if he's serious Chara..." Sans laughed uneasily as the teen giggled with a creepy grin.

 

Walking out of the living room covered with golden flower patches, the duo didn't notice a small white light flicker behind the table. It took a matter of seconds before the light died away, leaving not even a speck of dust in its wake.

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

                Bluntly speaking, I don't like talking to people. Ever since I was young, I can't bear to trust anyone outside my family. Even if the fucker is my brother's friend or my father's lover, I can't risk betrayal and insult. The first weeks of school taught me that. While Comic and Lucida got along and gained their own little armies, I was against all types of armies. Starting from my section all the way to grade three, all of the students hated me. They knew what I was capable of and despised me with everything they had. My brothers would never understand what happened to me there. How can they when they got those dunces at the tip of their fingers? Maybe I wasn't cut out for that sort of job. Gaster saw it too and immediately pulled us out before any damages were done. Gaster was a shithead though, always late in repairing the mistakes. **Chillby** also didn't help, beating the crap out of me if I did things against his orders. Stupid mafia boss.

 

_"what the hell happened here?" Sans asked, staring at the laboratory with some quantities of blood on it. Not dust, but blood was in the air. That was a surprise and a pain in the ass. He knows how hard it is to removing the scent of blood before Gaster gets here. Looking around, he caught sight of his colleague named Phyla shrieking at a smoll skeleton. The same skeleton who- Sans squints._

_"Let them report to your superiors. It's their fault for trying to attack my owner." The skeleton was wearing full goth and didn't seem to understand the line of argument of his owner. Phyla looks like she's at the verge of tearing her hair off. "If I lose my job because of you, I'm going to boil you alive!"_

_"You won't gain any nutrients in these bones. You're better of dissecting me piece by piece not like I'd allow you to..." The skeleton said thoughtfully, crossing his arms as he watched his owner panic. "More importantly, will they honestly believe a small entity could break their bones using magic? It's unheard of in the history of man."_

_"But you broke the gu- Sans?!" Phyla wasn't able to finish her sentence when Sans decided to walk behind her and hold her shoulder. "hey pal. if you don't clean this place up in the next thirty minutes, you aren't going to like what happens next."_

_"B-but how can I reach the ceiling?" Sans couldn't help it, the look of sheer horror in Phyla's face made him grin. Sans lets go and placed both hands in his lab pockets, walking out with a grin in his face. "not my problem."_

_"I-I..." Phyla was in a meltdown yet the voice of her small companion unit was as calm as a fiddle._

_"Get out." The companion unit ordered, nearly causing Sans to turn around and see the scenario play in front of him but decided not to. The scientist keeps walking but in a slower pace._

_"what the fuck are you talking about Fell?" Phyla asked, dubious of her toy's intentions. Sans hums, learning the bizarre name. 'Oh. So the shit's called Fell? How fitting.'_

_"Stay out for five minutes. I can't work while you keep panicking over nothing." The companion unit called Fell explained. Sans didn't know the skeleton can clean. He thought the skeletons are all about the combat. Fell's voice got darker, most likely glaring at the woman. "If you don't leave right now, I swear you're going to **regret it**."_

 

                I don't really get the trends but I can see they have their usage. My lil' bro is an expert on these stuff while my older brother is as lazy as a sloth. Heh. Who am I to judge? Though I may be the next head to the Science department in this hellhole, all the employees are ready to tear me to shreds. They hate my guts and skills. They're only nice to me because I'm related to the owner. I hated them with all my being. Herded like livestock, these scientists never knew how crucial each procedure was to save the life of another worthless meat bag. All they thought about is success and wealth like a certain mafia boss up on my ass, simply waiting for me to fail and be tossed into his bloody hands. My life got worse when I start seeing dust everywhere in the building. The annoying people and the accumulated dust is giving me a headache. I wished they were all dead. Wait. I got a better wish. I wish I didn't have to get out of my room to do research. Yes. Bed seems like a nice destination for a vacation. Comic would agree with me, but not Lucida. Stupid younger brother, always hyperactive in the wrong times. I have to find a formula that can decrease his energy so I can get a good rest next time oh and play some of those games I pirated online.

 

_"I don't like you." The Papyrus unit declared out of random, glaring at Sans as Phyla went to answer the phone. It's most probably Dying judging from the intensity of the argument. Only lovers do that sort of arguments. Sans yawns, looking at the proposal with indifference. "the feeling's mutual bud."_

_"Isn't there another section where you aren't in it?" The skeleton must really hate him which Sans couldn't blame. Placing the proposal down, Sans picks up a pen and crosses out some redundancies. "nope. this is the highest she can get."_

_"Damn. Those pussies were your main team?" The rhetorical question nearly made Sans laugh, but it made him cough instead. Papyrus looks at the albino with a bigger question mark. "Don't tell me all this time, you aren't a pussy but a masochist for letting those flesh bags beat you up? Disgusting."_

_"w-wait."  Thumping his chest, Sans cleared his throat only to see the companion unit already opening the door to get out of his room. Sans cursed, "come back here, you little piece of shit. i'm not done yet!"_

_"You're wasting my time runt. I have other things to take care of." The companion unit shook his head, walking out and closing the door. "Tell her I'm heading to Dying's location."_

_"what am i, your messenger?" Sans called out but the skeleton was already gone. Sans grits his teeth, not liking the attitude of the prick._

 

                I hate companion units. They are dust makers, totally taxing to the nerves, needs cleaning like Comic's dog and annoys me to no end. But then, I can't help but admit of their usage of aiding their owners. Like that one time I see a small skeleton help my colleague multitask in his work or the other one writing every word the speaker states in the meeting and other stuff. So, the skeletons aren't companions but slaves. Yes. That's more fitting than that false word. However, there was one companion unit who ACTs like he's at the top of the world. Boastful but skilled, the smoll skeleton was the unit of Phyla. According to Lucida, this Papyrus unit was a deviant which was really obvious. First, the prick isn't aiming to please. He's the type to do whatever fuck he wants. Second, the prick orders his own master to do his bidding. And third, the prick goes wherever he fucking wants. That isn't how slaves work. That's how humans go about. The nosy prick also annoys me to the brick of insanity, pointing at every single flaw he could find in my work each time we meet.

 

_"Why are we helping him?" Fell asked, looking at his owner and back to glare at Sans. Phyla exhaled for the how manieth time and responded, "It's to get Serif a 'doting' companion."_

_"For what purpose?" Sitting on the shoulder of the blonde, Fell acts as if the man himself isn't present. Sans' hand twitched, having an urge to smack the woman and crush the companion unit. Phyla answered noncommittally. "Not sure but it's Gaster's orders and his orders are law in my workplace."_

_"I see so we're getting him a companion-" The Papyrus unit paused and noticed the nearby store. Fell confessed. "You meant a companion unit, not a desperate individual in need of company. (Sans slowly looked at the skeleton's expression. From amused to annoyance, it seems the Edgelord dislikes the center) If you don't want any dust on your clothes, I suggest you go on without me."_

_"Why? It's just a store." Phyla yawned. Sans walked sluggishly, coerced by his father to get in there with a colleague. Sans wished he was back in bed. Fell stood up, sighing. "I don't blend in because I'm a defect. The combat units will immediately try eliminating me and I'll be forced to kill them. Thus, you'll pay unnecessary expenses as soon as we get out."_

_"aren't you a scrooge?" Sans finally spoke out, hoping the skeleton would just shut up. Papyrus tilts his head to look at the albino, causing said albino to feel slightly conscious. Papyrus replied, "Sans Serif Wingdings. You are to find a companion unit that can handle your behavior and is knowledgeable enough to ACT against your orders. It must also be indispensable so you won't throw the unit away."_

_"You really aren't going inside, are you?" Phyla sighs, wishing she wasn't the one selected into doing this. Before teleporting away, Papyrus gave a salute to his owner. "Good luck."_

 

               Strange fact. The Edgelord likes Lasagna for some reason. How do I know? Well, someone brought me some homemade lasagna in my office and I came there after thirty minutes to find the edgelord halfway done eating the damn pasta. Same companion unit who didn't notice my presence falls asleep on top of my paperweight. I didn't really care about lasagna (since I don't trust the woman who made it) so I went to my chair, picked up the paperweight with the skeleton on it, dropped it on my finished work and continued writing my report. When the skeleton woke up, neither of us said a word for around thirty minutes (?) And then, the companion unit warped away. I think the skeleton felt insulted at my silence that he started visiting me every day to point every single mistake in my life. Every flaw, every ACT not done and every opportunity I avoided, Papyrus wasn't going to let me escape in any way. The skeleton wanted me to get out of my personal space and fuck up even more. He even bought me a jacket because he thinks I don't change. I wanted that thing to hate this place so he'd stay in the Royal Castle, but it seems I did the opposite. Damn it. I wish I had time to perfect the family's time machine in the basement. Stupid corporation. Stupid Gaster and his paternal instincts. Stupid me for showing not enough cruelty towards that narcissistic perfectionist pipsqueak.

 

_"why did you let me do this?" Sans sighs, a bead of sweat drop from the side of his face to his neck as he hides his quivering hands in his jacket's pockets. The edgelord stood on his shoulder, watching the occupants in the room. "You've never been into a bar before so here we are."_

_"you will be the death of me..." Sans muttered, walking forward as he scanned the individuals in the room. Sure he's been in a bar before but there was only him and Chillby left. Who knows what these drunkards would do to him? Papyrus smacked the lower right side of his chin, "Stop showing fear you twit or I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell!"_

_"that's not helping." Sans hissed, but Papyrus has already brought the attention of the bartender. Sans knew the bartender, he's name was Grillby and the guy likes the peace in Snowdin. According to Gaster, this peace-loving silent guy is a retired veteran sharp shooter of the last Great War. Grillby's often rumored to be better than Chillby but how can they say that when Chillby's a mafia boss?!_

_"(Serif?)" Grillby nods, cleaning a shot glass as he stares at the albino. Before Sans could answer, Papyrus waved his arms at the bartender. "I'd like to order your strongest drinks for my friend here and see what stupidities he can do in your bar."_

_"wait! so that's your true motive?" Sans didn't see this coming. Jumping from Sans' shoulder down to the table, Papyrus crossed his arms as he looked at a drunken lady beside them, "It's better trying new things than playing the same games or pretending your social life is real even when it's not."_

_" **you**...." Sans growled and the companion unit simply laughed, "What's with that look? Didn't you tell Blue that you wanted to know how Comic's drunk parties are like? You should be thankful for this opportunity. It's not every day you're forced to drink at the expense of another's entertainment. If you can handle your drinks, then we'll go to the next step."_

_"(Is this true?)" Grillby asked and Sans could only look away in anger and embarrassment. He is so going to prank that companion unit later. Papyrus scoffed, turning to the bartender with sheer confidence. "If I were you, I'd start preparing the drinks for this slob. I have this bad feeling he has a high tolerance to alcohol considering he creates his own alcoholic beverage."_

_"(I'm on it.)" Grillby agreed with Papyrus?! Sans didn't think this could get any worse. It did really, especially when Papyrus declared in the room that he's treating everyone with free drinks since it was a holiday today. Now everyone was touching him and being too buddy-buddy. Sans... doesn't see it the idea disgusting anymore... must be because of the alcohol. Yeah. That must be right._

 

                Unfortunately, I admit there are times when I had no choice but to borrow the Edgelord for my presentation and my project proposals for the department... but I didn't ask the prick to clean my room organize my files, buy and cook me food. Fell did that because he _pitied_ me. I know I should be mad, but it did a pretty good job doing all the housework. Not going to say that though or he'd be flattered. Papyrus also has a strange habit of forcing me to do new things. I didn't understand the logic but it's most probably for the sake of his sick entertainment. I often wished the guy would just die already, but I didn't mean it literally. We both knew beforehand that the companion unit was a defect. Fell didn't have much time left and I started feeling like a jack ass for all the stunts I tried to kill him. If Fell was just going to die, why bother killing him in the first place? However, I wanted to find out why. What was the difference between Fell towards the other companion units? It's not like I want to fix him, I only want to know the truth. Placing him on a petri dish, the edgy skeleton would stare at me with that odd look. He says I'm turning soft and I always tell the shit to fuck off.

 

_"Sans." Papyrus called out but the scientist refuse to respond, working on his project. The smoll skeleton calls again, this time very resigned. "Sans. Stop being a pussy and talk to me!"_

_"what the fuck do you want? can't you see i'm busy?!" Sans hissed and the skeleton's eye lights glowed red. Flailing his arms, Papyrus' next words caught the scientist by surprise. "Can you stop finding a way for me to live and go on living your fucking life?!"_

_"the hell? where did that come from? who said i cared about you?" Sans' eyebrows furrowed and the skeleton rolled his eye lights. "You... I don't know if you're playing dumb or you're plain naive. Don't tell me you haven't been observing yourself for the past few weeks?"_

_"i have no idea what you're talking about." Sans was being honest now, crossing his arms as he leaned on his chair. The skeleton flung his skull back and enlightened the young scientist._

_"Unbelievable!" Papyrus groaned, "As soon as I find a way for you to interact with other lowlifes, you suddenly close off because of your father's news of my impending death."_

_"!!!" Sans blinked, not expecting any of that. Papyrus did what now? Papyrus crossed his arms, eye sockets unlit. "You are hopeless. Why did I even bother taking care of you?"_

_"You pitied me." Sans picks his pen up, re-calibrating the measurements once more. Papyrus nods, "Yes. I pitied you for your horrid acting but that doesn't sound detailed, is it? Yes. I pitied the male crumbling under his mask of **hate**. The male who tries to understand the world who offers nothing but injustice to the innocent, weak and talented. I wanted the male to grow up, independent from everything."_

_"stop talking." Sans ordered, not wanting to hear anything anymore. Papyrus wasn't listening, sitting down in the weighing scale and dangling his spindly legs. "Yet...."_

 

 _"_ _**Why are you afraid of losing things when you know it's inevitable?** "_

 

"..." The scientist stared at his report, wondering if he should visit the annoying skeleton's house for the hell of it. Sans yawned, scratching his back before slumping onto his desk.

'why am i so fucking lazy?' Sans wondered, staring at the aquarium nearby (bestowed to him by his youngest cheerful brother sincerely). Looking at his propped up calendar, Sans flips over the pages and noticed a lot of activities planned in advance. "?"

"why would he want me to visit a museum today?" Sans went back to the first page, staring at an unfamiliar name. Usually, the skeleton would research and give detail about the place in the form of hints from the previous days. He tries to recall what they did yesterday, but all they did was watch the fireworks for the newly built extension of Wingding Corporation. Papyrus teleported after that, refusing to sleep in his 'dingy' abode.

"...." Sans slumps back to his table, feeling unusually lazy. Hopefully, someone will come and snap at him to do his job...

 

* Maybe.

 

* * *

 

"Papyrus?!" Undyne called out, entering the house.

 

_"ALL OUR HARD WORK..." Papyrus asked, holding a small vial. "I WONDER IF IT WILL REALLY WORK?"_

 

"We're home!" Yuno looks around, wondering where the skeleton went.

 

_"the final product." Stretch chuckled, smiling to himself. "welp. there's just one way to find out its potency."_

 

"Very funny punk." Dying tries again, wondering why the house was so silent.

 

_"I'm not even sure if it even works" Fell removes the cork, sighing. "But we have nothing to lose."_

 

 

**"Where did you go?"**

 

 

**\- GAME OVER -**


	7. End and Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death day is most unexpected towards defects.
> 
> And time for the EXTRAs~ I'm already making a Gaster chapter. Teehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna die soon.  
> die soon.  
> die soon.  
> They're gonna die soon  
> and the story's  
> come to an end.

[PAPYRUS UNIT]

 

**This cheery household companion will tend to their owner's needs twenty-four seven. They are an ideal choice for young children with busybody parents or the elderly. They need very few maintenance but constant attention as they are prone to break down when left alone. This unit lasts for a good four years before entering an eternal rest.**

* * *

[YEAR 4]

 

[UNDERTALE]

 

It's so dark I can't see. I try to move but I feel nothing is moving. I can't sense anyone even when I tried calling for HELP. Why is this happening? If I knew this would happen, I should've not slept today. I even promised Frisk and Flowey we'd play video games today... Undyne and Alphys has yet to take me where they first met... The Queen and King has yet to let me taste the butterscotch pie golden tea combo meal... And I have yet to see Sans' secret place he wants to share with me... But I was so tired, I had to close my eyes for a quick nap.

...

How could I forget? Stretch and Fell said the potion won't work if I'm not determined. I need to keep believing in myself. I want to see them again no matter what it takes! I can feel dust all around me, but I have yet to confirm the results. I can't be dead. I refuse to accept!

**Or maybe I am dead...?**

....

I hear a distant hum.

..

They're coming towards me.

.

They have an eerie tone to it?

* * *

[UNDERSWAP]

 

That moment when you've made a potion but it still needs EMOTION for it to work... Isn't this a splendid scientific-mixed magic potion we have here? We never let anyone find out, drinking the potion which Fell and I made. I know there will be some side effects such as memory alterations and SOUL disfigurement but we'll work that out later. At least this project won't turn into another amalgamate made by the trio. It's humerus how I fell unconscious right when I was heading to Blue's direction as the guy's chatting with Chara. Alph's gonna kill me if I made Blue cry... Too bad, all they see is my **dust**... God I have to stay determined.

...

If one of us lacks determination, all three of us are going to stay dead. Poof! All our hard work gone because we're all linked to each other. The SOUL fragments we have are interconnected so we have to all be determined. That means I gotta place more effort on this. I can't give up.

**What if it doesn't work as intended?**

...

I sense someone approaching.

..

They're right in front of me.

.

Why do they feel familiar?

* * *

[UNDERFELL]

 

No one ever got to learn about our plan of creating and drinking a potion composed of magic and other substances I have yet to ask Stretch. The sad part here is we lack time and test subjects. In the end, the best hypothesis we could come up with is that the potion will revive us. How it will revive us we have no idea. The worse hypothesis we made is... Our dust disappears. Hmm.. That isn't so bad after all, I doubt Dying is going to give me a funeral. Hell. She might think I ran away even when I'm inside the house, minding my own business... No one would miss me... That's the reason why I have to come back, to get revenge!

...

Determination, a substance that looks similar to the blood of humans. The same substance Doctor Gaster and crew (each of my siblings' owner is a/related to the team) have been banned to experiment since the war ended. This has to work or all of our work goes to waste!

**But why do I feel my sins crawling behind my back?**

....

I feel something touch my face.

..

They're right beside me.

.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

 

* * *

 

[ **NEW GAME** ] [RESET]

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story... [Back to Zero!]  
> "Good morning, my children~!" The entity sang and their SOUL ignited like a car.


End file.
